The Unpredictable Ninja
by JOHNNYHIGHWATER
Summary: No one should underestimate the most unpredictable ninja. Strong/Smart Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who read my first story. And if you haven't, go and check it out. But not until you read this chapter though.  
**

**Second, I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or story. If I did, I would be rich. But I'm not.  
**

**The story itself will probably be epic in length. Just a fair warning. As of right now, this story is going to be rated T. But it might change to M somewhere down the line. **

**I will also try to update every Saturday morning. The reason for this is because I have college during the week.**

**So readers of Fan Fiction please Read/Review, Criticize if you find something wrong, and most of all Enjoy the story.  
**

**NOW LET US BEGIN  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A long time ago, a powerful demon fox appeared with nine tails. With its powerful tails, it could smash mountains and create tidal waves. A band of ninjas rose to defend their village from the raging demon.

"We have to wait until the Fourth Hokage gets here!" A ninja yelled.

"We can't let it get any closer to our village!" another ninja yelled.

The Nine Tailed Fox was walking towards the village like nothing was happening. All of the attacks the ninja were using did not faze him. He took all of the attacks, only for them to fail.

It was then a giant toad leaped in front of the Nine Tails. Blocking its way to the village. On top of the giant toad stood a man about in his early twenties. He was wearing Standard ninja gear, which included a green vest, that can hold various scrolls and weapons. Under that he had on a matching blue shirt and pants. Last he was wearing a long white jacket. At the bottom rim of said jacket was red flames. However the thing that is most notable on the jacket is what is written on the back. On the back of the jacket was kanji letters that said, 'Fourth Hokage'.

It was this great ninja, who was finally able to imprison the monster. He sacrificed his life to capture the great demon, and seal in into a human body.

The human body that the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon fox into was a little baby boy. The boy had just been born right before the attack.

The name of this boy is. . .

Naruto Uzumaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

A boy, with paint all over his body, is running through the village laughing like a maniac, with two jonin ninja after him. The young boy just finished painting the Hokage mountain. On the mountain was the four faces of the previous hokages. Which all of them now are covered in paint.

"Naruto! Get back here! Why did you do such a thing like this.?!" one of the jonin yelled while chasing the now identified Naruto.

"Naruto! You are in so much trouble when we get out hands on you! No one disgraces the Hokages like this!" the second ninja yelled, trying to catch up to him.

The two jonin have been chasing Naruto for about half an hour. Yet both of them were not even close to catching him. This was mostly because, Naruto has more stamina than the average jonin level ninja. Which in cases like these, will turn into a long and drawn out chase all around the village.

"Ha-Ha. I don't care! Besides do you know what you problem is? The only reason you are getting pissed at me is because, you don't have the balls to do the things that I do. Do ya?! Only I am able to do this and not be afraid of what will happen! So that makes me better than any of you ninja! Believe it!" Naruto saying all of this while he kept running from them. The one thing Naruto loves to do is prank people. And what better way than to paint the Hokage Mountain. In daylight, which of course, no one noticed him. Even though he is wearing a orange jumpsuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hokage Tower**

Up in the Hokage Tower, the Third Hokage is sitting behind his desk doing the worst task that man has ever known. The dreaded PAPER WORK! It was then his secretary burst into the room.

" Hokage-sama, I am sorry to interrupted but there is a major problem." his secretary said while catching his breath. He had to run from the bottom of the Tower all the way up to the top. Which can take a while, especially since there is no elevator.

"What is it that you want? Can't you see that I am in the middle of signing these papers?" The Third then looked at his secretary. The look on his face is the same expression he always wears when certain events takes place in the village. "Seeing that look on your face let me guess. I take it that Naruto did something again?"

"Of course he did something again! He climbed onto the Mountainside images and covered them in paint! He put graffiti all over them!" A man from the Council said.

The old hokage just let out a sigh of frustration. He did not know what he was going to do with Naruto. Each time he would pull a prank, he would get into trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back in the streets**

The two jonin kept chasing Naruto for what seemed like forever. Every time they were about to grab him, he would start getting distance between them.

Both ninja see that Naruto turned into an ally. Thinking that they now have him cornered, the two ninjas run into the ally. However when the two looked in the ally, there was no one there. After about a minute of searching, and concluding that Naruto must have ran some where else, they exit the ally and head off to find him.

If the two of them would have looked a little bit closer, they would have noticed the camouflage that he was hiding under. The camouflage itself can take any color of the thing that the person chooses. You only have to put chakra into it while thinking of the color you want it to be. Which in this case, the color of the wall.

Naruto drops the cloth that was hiding him and laughs. "Ha Ha. That was the easiest thing ever. I can't believe that they did not see me. They must be stupid or something."

However his celebration is short lived as a man appears behind him. Which he then screams into Naruto's ear. "Hey Naruto!"

This scared the living daylights out of him. He jumps into the air and falls on his butt. Naruto was not expecting any one to be able to find him. "Hey! How did you suddenly get behind me Iruka Sensei? And what are you doing here?!

The man now identified as Iruka stares down at Naruto. Iruka is also Naruto's Academy teacher. When Iruka found out that his student was causing trouble again, he let his assistant teacher, Mizuki, teach the class while he went to look for him.

"The question is, what are you doing here Naruto? You are supposed to be in class right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Academy**

Back inside of the classroom, Iruka has Naruto sitting on the floor tied up to were he is not able to move. This is the same thing that happens at least once a week. Naruto would pull a prank during class hours and he would have to go out and find him. And most of the cases ended up being Naruto tied up.

"Now listen, and listen well Naruto. You failed the last graduation test and the one before that. Tomorrow is the final test and you are spending your time goofing off rather than studying." Iruka trying to get him to understand that he needs to pass this class so that he will be a ninja. Other wise he will fail and have to take to whole year over again.

However Naruto, being the stubborn kid that he is, is looking away from Iruka, completely ignoring him.

Seeing this a tick mark appears on the side of his head. "Fine, since you missed the test from this morning Naruto, we will have a re-test on the Transformation Jutsu! Even those who passed it will take it again!"

Every one in the class room started complaining after hearing this. But Iruka would not listen. He told all of the kids to line up and do the test over again. Even though all of the kids complained about it, they still had to do it. Each person was called to do the test. After a few minutes it was finally Naruto's turn. But before he went up he was stopped by one of his classmates.

"This is really troublesome Naruto. Why do you always have to get the whole class in trouble?" said a boy with a pineapple hear cut. This boy is probably the laziest kid in the world.

Naruto looked at the boy with a scowl on his face. "Like I care what any of you think about me." He then walked in front of the class and stood in front of Iruka. He made the specific hand seals and said "Transform!"

There was a puff of smoke that covered the entire room. When the smoke cleared, every one was a bit shocked. There, standing in front of them, was the Fourth Hokage in all of his glory. But then the Hokage then exploded into a puff of smoke, revealing Naruto once again.

Iruka coming out of his shocked looked at Naruto. "Naruto, to be completely honest, I thought you was going to pull one of your pranks just then." However what shocked him a little bit more was the next thing Naruto said.

"Iruka Sensei, just because I act stupid, for example, like this morning. Does not mean that I actually am." Naruto had a serious face while saying this. He then walked back to his seat.

But the thing is, the only reason that Naruto is so smart, is that when he was younger he would go around the village and collect all of the scrolls that people would throw away. It is quite surprising how many scrolls were being thrown out by some of the major clans in the village. Epically since they like to keep all clan related thing inside of the clan.

Iruka was quite surprised when he saw the look on Naruto's face. To him it seemed so out of character for him."W-Well Naruto, it looks like you pass the Transformation test." This was the only thing he could say at the moment. He was just to surprised at the moment.

It was then Iruka remembered something. "Naruto Uzumaki." Getting Naruto's attention he continued. "Since you have vandalized the Hokage Mountain, you are to go and clean off all of the paint after class."

"Aaawww, Iruka sensei?" Back to his fake mask self, Naruto complained.

"No buts Naruto. You got yourself into this mess and now you are cleaning it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hokage Mountain**

"This completely sucks. Looser." Naruto is now on the side of the mountain, while complaining, wiping off all of the paint that he put on it.

While Iruka sat on top of the head Naruto was cleaning. "I won't let you go home until you have cleaned every single drop of paint off."

"So, why should I care about what time I go home. Its not like I have any parents, or any one for that matter waiting for me there!" Out of all the things that his sensei had to say, that was the worst one. Naruto did not like to be reminded that he is an orphan. He hated going back to his apartment and walking in to find nothing. No parents, no siblings. The only thing that he had of any value to him, was his little stuffed fox toy that was given to him when he was six. One of the Anbu gave it to him after he rescued Naruto from a drunken mob.

Feeling sympathy for him, Iruka looks down and asks, "Naruto?

"What do you want this time sensei?" He was still feeling a bit mad at his sensei at the moment.

"Well I was just thinking. If you clean up the rest of the mess that you created, I will take you out for some ramen. What do you say?" Trying his best to get his student out of the mood that he put him in.

"Sorry sensei. I would rather go back to my lonely apartment than to eat some ramen." Naruto did not really care for ramen that much. Every now and then he would eat some, but it was not his daily eatery.

"Oh. Well never mind I guess." Iruka was a little let down at that answer. He was trying to make it up to Naruto. But it seems that he made a not too good of a comment earlier.

So for the rest of the day, almost until midnight, Naruto cleaned the Hokage Mountain. Once he finished he was finally able to go home. Arriving back at his apartment, he takes out his key and unlocks the door. He walks inside and shuts it behind him. He looks around the small room with a sad look on his face. "I'm home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next day. Academy Classroom**

Today is the day for the final exam to be taken place. And all of the students were sitting in there seats awaiting for there names to be called. Once there names were called, the student would go into a room and preform the necessary tests to pass.

Iruka walked into his classroom addressed his students. "Alright sit down and shut up!" Every one in the room shut their mouths at this point. "We are now going to begin the graduation test. When your name is called, you will proceed into the next classroom, where you will be given the test. Also the final test will be on the Clone Jutsu."

Every one in the room seemed calm. All except Naruto who was screaming inside of his head. "No, no, no, no! Why does it have to be the Clone Jutsu! That is my worst jutsu! Now I know that I am not going to pass the exam!"

The reason Naruto is not able to do the Clone Jutsu is because he has too much chakra. The Clone Jutsu requires so little chakra that Naruto is not able to use such a small amount. Which renders the jutsu completely useless.

One by one each student is called into the next classroom to take the exam. Until it was finally Naruto's turn. In the roster of the classroom, his name is last. So he has to wait until last to take the exam.

Naruto walked into the classroom and sees his sensei, and his assistant Mizuki, sitting behind the desk with clipboards in their hands.

"Alright Naruto, all you have to do to pass is perform the Clone Jutsu. So just try as hard as you can okay." Iruka knew that the Clone Jutsu is Naruto's weakness. But he could not change the way the test is taken. So he just wished Naruto luck and hoped he passes.

'Okay, no matter what, I am not backing down from this. Even though this is my worst jutsu, I am going to prove to all of them that I am not as stupid as I make myself out to be.' Naruto then brings his hands into the hand seals that requires the Clone Jutsu. He then yells. "Clone Jutsu!"

After the smoke cleared, every one saw the clone Naruto made. It was completely disfigured. Naruto looked down at his clone. He was deeply disappointed that it did not work.

Iruka looked at the clone with sad eyes. He looks back at Naruto and says, "I am sorry Naruto. I'm afraid that you failed once again."

Naruto was trying to hold his tears back. He was so sure that it would work this time. After all the scrolls that he has read, the endless training he put into his chakra control. He is even able to walk up a tree and run on water, but he still could not perform a simple Clone Jutsu. But he was surprised at what he is about to hear.

"Iruka Senei. His physical coordination and stamina are excellent. He also managed to make at least one clone of himself. Is that not enough for him to pass this time around?" said Mizuki, who was trying help Naruto, put his two scents in.

"Mizuki, all of the other students created at least three or more clones. However, Naruto was only able to create one. Even though his other grades are some what decent, he still has to make a certain amount of clones to be able to pass. I'm sorry but since he was not able too, I simply can not pass him. It would be unfair for the rest of the students." Iruka trying to explain why he was not able to pass Naruto. Even though he really wanted him to graduate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Outside of the Academy**

The day at the Academy was finally over. Every one in Naruto's class passed the exam except him. After the class was over, he decided to go and sit on the swing that was hung in front of the Academy. This is the place were he was most of the time, even during the lunch hour, during the academy.

Naruto could not help but watch as all of the parents came to pick their kids up. Each congratulating their son/daughter for becoming a ninja. All of the adults were happy, until they saw Naruto.

"Over there, do you see him?" said lady parent number 1 that was there.

"Yea, its that boy. I heard that he was the only one who failed." said lady parent number 2.

"Serves that boy right." said lady parent number 1. Who has a scowl on her face while looking at Naruto.

"Imagine what would actually happen to the village if he was even allowed to be a ninja." said lady parent number 2. "Also, isn't that the boy who is actually the. . ."

"Hey! We are not allowed to talk about that. Are you wanting to get arrested? Said lady parent number 1.

However, Naruto heard every single word that the two ladies said. Even though it made him a bit sad that they was talking about him like that. He already knew what was inside of him. Naruto knew that the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed inside of him. He actually me the fox one time after almost dieing from a mob who was trying to kill him. But that happened when he was six, and he has not talked to the fox since then. Naruto was then interrupted from his thought when Mizuki walked up to him. He then asked Naruto to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mizuki's House. Outside on the ledge.**

"Listen Naruto. Iruka isn't trying to be mean to you in any way, shape, or form." Mizuki tells Naruto.

"Buy why? Why only me?" Naruto still upset that he was not able to pass again.

"He wants you to be strong with all of this heart. However that will not happen if he goes easy on you." said Mizuki.

"But this time I really wanted to graduate. If it wasn't for the stupid Clone Jutsu, I would have." Naruto is starting to get aggravated.

Seeing Naruto get aggravated, Mizuki chuckles. Of course this does not go unnoticed by Naruto. "What is so funny sensei." Getting more aggravated, thinking that his sensei is making fun of him.

"Heh. . . Well I guess I am going to have to tell you. Its a big secret, so you can't tell no body about it, got it." Mizuki said, catching Naruto attention.

"What secret?" Naruto asks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Iruka's Apartment**

Iruka is laying in his bed thinking about his past when his door is suddenly banged on. He gets up and walks to the door and opens it."Mizuki what are you doing here at this hour?"

"You need to come to the Hokage Tower right away! Its Naruto, he stole the Scroll of Sealing." Mizuki urgently said.

"Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing? Iruka asked. Mizuki confirmed what he said was true. "Alright, I will get changed and meet you and the Tower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Woods Outside of Konoha**

Naruto in sitting on the ground with a huge scroll in his lap. "I can not believe that Mizuki Sensei actually bought that I was stupid. Stealing the Forbidden Scroll to pass, what a load of crap. But since I needed to get the scroll and prove Mizuki is a traitor, I might as well learn a jutsu or two from it." Naruto then opens the scroll. " Lets see what we have here. So the first jutsu on this scroll is the Multi-Shodow Clone Jutsu? AWW man, why does it have to be another stinking clo-."

Naruto stopped his ranting when he sees something written on the scroll. "Wait, this jutsu uses more chakra than the regular Clone Jutsu. Which means this should be easy to do." He then made the hand seals and 'poof' fifty clones appeared. "Yup that is way to easy. Hmm, I wonder what jutsu is at the back of this thing." He then let all of his clones poof away.

Naruto then unrolls the entire thing. After all said and done, he looked at the last jutsu on the scroll. "I wonder what this jutsu is. It says that it is called the Rasengan, but that does not really explain what it is. The only thing it says on here is that it is a spinning ball of chakra that you form on you hand. Well I guess the only way to find out is to try it."

Naruto then uses his chakra an starts to spin it in his hand. He then makes it into a ball about the size of his palm. "Wow that was surprisingly easy. You would think that a super S Rank Jutsu might just be a little bit harder than this to create." Naruto is really surprised that this so called S Rank Jutsu would be a little bit hard to master. "Well I guess now would be a good time to see why its ranked the way it is."

Naruto then walked up to a tree and thrusts the rasengan into it. The effects was instantaneous. The ball of chakra kept digging into the tree with complete ease. To Naruto, it felt like he was cutting butter with a very hot knife. He didn't feel any resistance what so ever.

It was just a second later that Naruto found his arm completely through the tree. "Oh. So that is why it is a S Ranked Jutsu." He laughed nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hokage Tower**

"Lord Hokage! We can not forgive him for what he has done!" one of the many ninja yelled. All of the ninja force was outside in the Towers courtyard. Of course every other ninja agreed with the ninja as well.

"It will be a major disaster if the Scroll of Sealing is taken out of the village. If some one was to see it, they could take it from him with relative ease." another ninja said.

"Alright. You are to bring Naruto Uzumaki back here at once." said the old Hokage.

"Yes sir!" all said. Then disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Mizuki**

Mizuki is running straight for the woods Naruto is at. He had an evil smile on his face. "Now that I have told every one what Naruto did, I will be able to kill him. Every one in the village will be glad he is gone. And once I kill him, I will take the scroll for myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Woods Outside of Konoha**

After mastering the rasengan, Naruto decided that he might as well take a small nap. Since he already learned two jutsus from the scroll. So Naruto just laid the scroll on the ground and put his head on it like a pillow. Now all he had to do is wait.

It is this scene Iruka walks into. He sees Naruto laying on the ground sleeping. Acting as if he has done nothing wrong. So he decided to wake him up. "Naruto Uzumaki, what do you think you are doing?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sees his sensei. He then lets out a yawn and sits up. "Hey there Iruka Sensei. What are you doing here? Oh wait, I guess you are here to see if I learned a jutsu from this scroll or not right?" Naruto had a smile on his face.

"Hold on a minute Naruto. Who told you that you had to learn a jutsu from the Scroll of Sealing?" Wondering why on earth Naruto would think that.

"Mizuki Sensei did. Why?" Not really sure why his teacher is acting the way he is. (He's acting.)

"Becau-." Iruka was not able to finish what he was about to say, because of the kunai that is headed at them. However before Iruka could react, Naruto pushes him out of the way. Iruka watched, as he fell to the ground, as Naruto was pelted with kunai. He was about to run to him when all of a sudden 'poof', Naruto was gone.

"Well Iruka, it seem that the demon ran away with the scroll." Mizuki said from behind Iruka. "I Guess Iruka, I am going to have to kill you first. Once I'm done with you, I will hunt down that demon and kill him, so I will have to scroll for my self." Mizuki said while razing a kunai above Iruka's head.

It was then that Iruka heard a famous word. A word he had not heard in a long time.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto with all of his strength push the ball of energy into the back of Mizuki. But he finally had to stop when he noticed that his hand was already though Mizuki's chest. Naruto pulls his hand back out and looks at the chakra ball. "Now I really see why this is a S Rank Jutsu." He then lets the chakra ball evaporate into the air.

Naruto watches as Mizuki falls to the ground dead. He then walks in front of Iruka and bends down. "Are you alright Iruka Sensei?"

Iruka who was stunned beyond belief. Only thing he could do is look at his student with wide eyes. "Naruto. Where did you learn that jutsu from?

"It was the very last jutsu in the Scroll of Sealing. So once I saw it, I just decided to try and see if I could do it. And I was actually surprised when I got it right on the first try. But I have to say, it was pretty easy to master, for it to be a S Rank Jutsu.

"Well I guess we will figure more of this out later. But for now (He grabs Mizuki's body) lets head back to the village." They both start to walk forward, but then Iruka stops. He then drops Mizuki's body. He turn around and looks at Naruto. "Naruto close your eyes for a minute." Which he does. After about and minute Iruka says "Alright, open them."

Naruto looks at his sensei and sees that he is not wearing his head band. It is at this moment that he feels something around his head. He reaches up and touches it. And was surprised that it is his sensei's headband.

"Congratulations Naruto. You graduate!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back.  
**

**First off I would like to thank everyone who read my first chapter. It is amazing that so many people read it.**

**However there was this one reviewer that I would like to explain something to. And to some of you that have any questions.  
**

**Boku: I agree with you all the way on what you said. But in this story I deliberately made the Rasengan a S Rank Jutsu. The reason for this is because, I think that it should be a Ranked S. Have you not seen what they are doing with it right now in the Manga. **

**Second is I am making the Rasengan more dangerous than what it is, and more lethal. In case that you did not notice how easily it tore through Mizuki. Also in the manga and anime, it showed the Rasengan go through a tree really easily. Now since a tree is a lot tougher than human skin, it would seem more logical that the Rasengan could go through flesh. **

**Third, I will make Naruto strong but I will not overpower him. The reason he is able to do the Rasengan so quickly is because, like I said last chapter, he is really smart. Also I already said that he can walk on water and climb up trees. What I did not put in the last chapter is that Naruto has been training since he was seven years old. This is also a year later after he met Kyuubi. And I know that some of you will think that is absurd, but that is how it is going to be in my story. So Naruto has precise chakra control. **

**The only thing he is not good at is low level jutsu's and Genjutsu's. The reason that Naruto is able to do the Rasengan and not be out of chakra is a secret for now. But it will be explained later on in the story. I also might make it to where he won't learn anymore jutsu until he meets Jiraiya. I'm still not for sure on that one though.  
**

**One other thing, the reason I put the Rasengan in the Forbidden Scroll is because, I have not seen it done before. So I thought I would dot it.**

**So if any of you do not like the reason's that I gave, and think it will ruin the story, then don't read it. As for the rest of you. . . **

**NOW LET US BEGIN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One Week Later**

It is a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds are chirping. The flowers are blooming. All the people were getting ready for the day. Setting up their shops to prepare for the customers. This is the time of year when it is hot but not to hot to bother anybody. Every one is having a good morning. Especially Naruto Uzumaki.

Today is the day that he finally gets to become a ninja. After failing three times, he finally passed. Even though he kinda stole the Scroll of Sealing to do it. Though the Hokage did get a little upset that he stole it at first. But started to calm down after being told that Mizuki put him up to it. He still however gave Naruto a good lecture though.

Naruto even told the Third that he learned a jutsu called the Rasengan. To say that the Hokage was shocked is an understatement. However the Third then told Naruto that he was not allowed to use it, until it was absolutely necessary. Reluctantly, Naruto agreed. He knew that if he was to use it on anybody, they would more than likely get killed.

**Flashback**

Naruto arrives outside of the Hokage doors. He then is told that he is able to go in. "Hey Old Man, what have you been up too? You know, besides all of the paper work that you have to do." asked Naruto.

The Third Hokage is currently sitting behind his desk. However, you could not tell it was a desk because of all the papers that is on it. "Hello there, Naruto. I see that you are in a good mood right now. Even though you just had your first kill not twenty minutes ago." The Third wanted to get to the point right away with what happened in the forest.

The Third looked at Naruto with a critical eye. Making sure that what he is about to say is the truth. But he was not expecting to find Naruto to be so plain about it.

"Well, if you think about it logically. Since Mizuki was trying to kill Iruka-sensei, I had to kill him other wise he would have killed Sensei. So I guess the reason it is not really effecting me like it does with most people, is that I use a logical sense when it comes down to it." Naruto trying to explain why his first kill is not taking the same effect as with a normal person. (But we all know that Naruto is not normal.)

"You know, Naruto. That is the first time I have ever heard of that reasoning. Using simple logic to block away the feelings of making your first kill. Every ninja that I have seen, when they first kill some one, are usually in depression or stops being a ninja all together." The Third understanding a little bit about what Naruto is saying.

"Wow, really? If that is the case then they did not deserve to be ninja." said Naruto. Wanting him to explain what he is saying, the Hokage makes a look that basically says continue. "The reason I think that they did not deserve to be a ninja is because, ninjas kill. It is as simple as that. Every ninja knows that once in their life they will have to take some one else's life. There is no ifs, and, or buts about it."

"I can understand what you are saying, Naruto. But just because a ninja goes into depression or quits, does not mean that they do not deserve to be in the ranks. The reason that a small amount of our ninjas do this is because they are human. Every ninja is human. The only thing that separates us from the civilians is that we are able to use our chakra. So this means Naruto, that if we were not able to use our chakra we would be just a regular civilian." Hokage said in lecture mode.

"I know what you are saying but that is how I feel." Said Naruto.

"It is alright Naruto. But before you go, is there some else you want to tell me?" Hokage asked.

"Well there is one jutsu that I learned from the Scroll of Sealing, besides the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It is called the Rasengan. So I was wondering if you knew anything about it." Naruto looked at the Third who is now wide eyed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, how on earth did you master such a jutsu in just a short amount of time?" The Third really wanted to know how he was able to do it.

"I don't know. The only thing it showed on the scroll was what the jutsu looked like and what it did. So I just started to mold my chakra in my palm like it showed on the scroll. After that, I just started to spin it to where it was going really fast. However, for such a high ranking jutsu, it was kind of easy to do it." Naruto explained.

The Third just looked at Naruto in shock. He could not believe what he had just heard. A boy only thirteen years old, had mastered one of the most difficult jutsu known to man, like it was nothing. "Naruto, you do know that, that particular jutsu is one of the most difficult to master. And in this case, the person who created it took almost four years to get it right."

"Really? So, who is the person that created the Rasengan?" Wondered Naruto.

"It was the Fourth Hokage. He was the one who was able to mold his chakra into a ball and form the Rasengan. Only one other person has ever been able to master it. That is however, before you did." The Hokage, in a way did not want Naruto to learn this jutsu. He wanted him to be a least a little bit older than he is now. But it seems that it did not turn out the way he had planned.

"Awesome! I can't believe that I just mastered the Fourth Hokage's jutsu. Now I know I am going to be using it more often." Exclaimed Naruto.

"No Naruto, you will not. You are only allowed to use this jutsu in a dire need. The power of the Rasengan is to powerful to be used carelessly. If you was to accidentally hit one of your teammates with it, it will more than likely kill them. Now do I have your word that you will not use the jutsu unless you have to?" The Hokage looked across his desk and at Naruto with a stern face.

With a heavy sigh Naruto answered, "You have my word Old Man. I will not use this jutsu unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Very good. Now you may go. You need to get some rest, because in one week you will be assigned to a team and start missions." Said Hokage.

**Flashback End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's Apartment**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

The sound of alarm clock could be heard coming from the top floor of an apartment building. But the noise did not last long. Naruto grabs the clock and throws it across the room. He then smiles when the angelic sound of the clock breaking against the wall is heard.

With a a loud yawn, Naruto finally decides to get up. Before he head to the bathroom, he makes his bed up and cleans the floors. Once that is taken care of he walks over to a section of the floor. The thing that is on the floor is his stuffed fox toy. He had put it there while he was cleaning. Naruto picks up his stuffed fox and places on his bed. Next he walks over to his dresser and get one of his orange jumpsuits out and places it on his bed. He then walks over to his bathroom and takes a quick shower. Once done, he gets out and dries himself off. He heads back into his bedroom and puts on his orange jumpsuit.

For some reason or another, Naruto really likes the color orange. To him, he thinks that the color is from Kami herself.

After putting his clothes on, he heads into the kitchen and fixes a piece of toast with butter. In the mornings, Naruto usually eats a small amount of food. Of course, he did not really eat all that much any ways. The reason for this is because, when he was little he was not able to eat for four days straight. During those four days, he was not hungry even once. Naruto figured that since the Kyuubi is sealed in side of him. It kept feeding him with a very small amount of its chakra. So maybe because of this, it kept his organs from shutting down.

Eating the last piece of his toast, Naruto heads back into his room and walks to his desk that is set in the corner . Reaching the desk he looks down at the headband that his sensei gave to him a week ago. He brought his arm down and grabs it. Naruto then brings it up and ties it around his forehead. After he ties it nice and tight, he looks at himself in his mirror, that is also located on the desk. He smiles "Today, I am finally going to become a ninja." Making one last check and sees that he has every thing, he heads towards the Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Academy**

In the Academy room, we find Naruto sitting in a desk with his head down. The thing that he hated though, is that he had to sit in the same row as Sasuke.

Sasuke, is the one person Naruto does not like at all. No matter what, it was always, Sasuke this or Sasuke that. He could not stand it. All of the girls loved him for some reason or another, something Naruto could not figure out. But what he hated the most about him is that he only cared about himself.

Naruto was then taken out of his thoughts when the boy with the pineapple shape haircut stops at his desk. "What are you doing here, Naruto? You are only allowed to be here if you was to pass the graduation exam. And to what I remember of that day, you failed it."

"Shikamaru, if you are as smart as everyone says you are, you would have to be completely stupid to not see that I am wearing a Leaf Headband. Which in the ninja rule book states that 'the headband is only allowed to be worn by a ninja'. So that means that I have passed the test, and so that means that I am in fact a ninja. I just took a completely different test than the rest of the class did." Naruto explained to the now identified Shikamaru.

After hearing this, Shikamaru just says "Troublesome." And walks to his seat.

It was just a few minutes later that Naruto starts to hear a rumbling sound coming from the hall way. He looks at the door just in time to see it slam open and two girls run in at the same time.

"First!" Both girls screamed at the same time. The girls were out of breath, seemingly they must have ran a good deal to get hear. One of the girls had an unnatural pink hair, who was wearing a red dress that came down to her knees. On the back and shoulders of the dress were circular forms.

The other girl has natural blond hair. While she basically wore a purple shirt with cut sleeves. She even has a skirt that is also purple. On her stomach and legs she wears ninja tape. "Looks like I win again, Sakura." The blond girl who addressed the now identified Sakura.

"What are you saying, Ino? The tip of my pinky toe was at least a centimeter ahead of yours." said Sakura to the now identified Ino.

Both of these girls always tired to out due one another. When ever one of them got the better grade, they would gloat about it. Saying that they were better than the other one. Both of them argued so much now that the entire class usually just ignores it. Even though some times when Sakura would yell, everyone would have to cover their ears so that they would not bust. Because her yell is like a screech.

Naruto looked at both girls like they were crazy. He could not understand why they would fight so much. Naruto thought friends should laugh together, not fight each other.

He then sees both of them stop arguing. Naruto notices that Sakura is now looking in his direction. 'I wonder why she is looking at me. It is not like we are friends with each other. Heck, I do not even know her all that well, except for her name.'

Sakura then starts to walk towards his direction. Every one in the room can see that she is trying to walk in a way that says 'I will get what I want'. Once she reaches beside of Naruto seat she stops.

Deciding to be nice, Naruto looks up at Sakura and says "Good morning, Sakur-". Of course he did not get to finish his sentence.

"Shut up, Naruto! Now get out of the way so that I can sit next to Sasuke!" Every one in the room had to cover their ears at the volume of her voice. Seriously, it sounds like someone is taking their nails and running them down a chalk board.

Naruto put a scowl on his face after hearing this. Here he was, trying to be nice to her, and now she is demanding him to move. What gave her the right to even say such a thing. He then looks away from Sakura. "No."

"What did you just say, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Again, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"I said no. Is it really that hard for you to understand such a simple word?" Every one in the class room starting laughing at hearing this. Even though no one liked Naruto, he could still make them laugh when it came to some things. In this case, its making fun of Sakura. Who, in reality, needed to be brought down a peg or two. This also includes Sasuke, but Naruto will do that later.

Sakura was starting to turn red. She did not like to be made fun of. So in order to get back at him for saying that, she decides to push him out of the way. That way she will be able to be with her precious Sasuke.

Seeing that Naruto is not looking at her anymore, she lunges towards him. Only to be stopped by a single hand that is placed on her stomach. Sakura looks down and notices that Naruto used his one hand to stop her completely. She starts to get mad at him now. Only to stop fuming at what Naruto says. "You do know, Sakura. That the seat directly beside of me is open. Which is also the middle seat. So if you was to walk right behind me, you could go to the seat and sit down. By sitting down in said seat, you will also be sitting beside you precious Sasuke. So there is no reason for me to even move. Unless of course, you would rather sit in my lap." Every one started to laugh again.

Though Sakura is still mad at Naruto, especially for that last comment, she still got a blush because of it. She became to flustered to even have a comeback. So with her head down, she walks behind him and sits in the seat. She then tries to make conversation to Sasuke. But the only thing he would reply in return is "Hn."

Naruto ignored both of them and waited for Iruka Sensei to come in.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Alright! Sit down and Shut up!" Iruka said while walking into the classroom. Of course no one noticed that he even entered. Seeing this Iruka became frustrated. Almost all the time, the class would not listen to him when it came to being quite. "I SAID TO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He used his Big Head Jutsu. That did the trick, because now all of students are in their seats and paying attention.

Seeing that he had all of their attention he starts to continue. "Alright, as of today, every single one of you, are now full-fledged ninjas. However, since you have just graduated, you will only be genin. The lowest ranking a ninja can have. The toughest parts of your ninja career is still to come. Since all of you are fresh out of the Academy, we will be placing you in a squad of three. In this squad you will be doing missions with not only your teammates, but also your jonin leader." Iruka explained to the entire class.

"Well, well Sakura. I wonder who will be placed in the same group as Sasuke." said Ino from behind Sakura.

"Me, of course!" Sakura screeched. Again everyone had to cover their ears.

'A squad of three? That is the most stupidest thing ever. Now because of this, my teammates will slow me down.' Sasuke thought to himself.

'Actually, I do not really care who is on my team. As long as we will be able to work together, any one is fine. Even though I do not really want Sasuke on my team.' Thought Naruto.

"Ino and Sakura, both of you shut up! I am talking up here. And since I am talking, both of you will remain quite, is that understood?" Yelled Iruka. He did not like it when people are talking while he is. It is one of his pet peeves.

"Yes, sir." both said at the same time.

"Good, now then. The groups that you will be in had been determined so that the strength of the group will be balanced. Now I will announce the groups.(Fast forward to squad seven)

"Now then, the next group is Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Squad Eight: Hinata Hyuga. Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Skipping Squad Nine (Not important)

"Squad Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"That is all of the squads for this year. Later on today, after lunch, I'll will be introducing you to your Jonin instructors. So until then, you are dismissed to go and have lunch. But be back here in one hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's Apartment**

Inside of Naruto's apartment stood two people. One is the Third Hokage, while the other one is a guy with gravity defying silver hair, while the head band that he is wearing covered his left eye.

"So this is Naruto's room. It is actually hard to believe that it is so clean. I would have suspected it to be more filthier than this." Said the mysterious man, while walking around Naruto's apartment.

"Yes. He will also be a member of your squad. Along with the last of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha. Along with Sakura Haruno, who is from a civilian family. It will be rough with those two around, Kakashi. So be careful with both of them." The Hokage watched as the man now identified as Kakashi went around the room.

"Not to be rude Lord Hokage, but even though Sasuke is the last of his clan, it does not mean I will give him any special treatment. He will receive the same amount as the other two. Even if the Civilian Council gets on my back about it. Besides, Naruto is also the last of not only his but his fathers clan as well." Kakashi then made his way into Naruto's bedroom.

Kakashi did not get to see the small frown on the Hokage's face. In the old man's heart, he was upset that Naruto was not treated the same way as Sasuke.

When Kakashi opened the door, he was a bit surprised. His room was also clean. It looked like there was not even a speck of dust any where. He then decided to leave the bedroom, only to stop when he sees something.

Right on top of Naruto's bed is his stuffed fox. He walks up to the bed and picks up the small toy. If anyone could see through his mask at this moment, they would see that he had a small smile on his face.

He then puts the little toy back into the same spot and walks out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Academy Three Hours Later**

"Man, is our Jonin instructor late or what?" complained Naruto. Depending on what he is doing, Naruto did not really like to sit around and do nothing. Only time he is able to sit still is when he is reading a book, or a scroll that he finds interesting.

"Naruto, just sit down already. He will get here when he gets here. So stop pacing back and forward, its starting to get annoying." Sakura also did not like it that her Sensei is late.

Every one in their class has already met their Sensei and left do to what ever that they do. Now Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have been sitting in the class room doing nothing for at least two hours now. And all three of them were starting to get really annoyed.

"Sakura, for once in your life, will you please shut up and stop telling people what to do. Every time someone does something that you do not like, you have to yell at them. So stop saying it every five minutes." Naruto tells Sakura. She has been doing this to every one for the past couple of years.

Sakura was a little bit aback from what Naruto just said. This is the first time he has ever said anything like this. During the four years in the Academy, she was able to be mean to Naruto and he would do nothing about it. But now, she is wondering what had changed.

About a minute later, he started to rant again. "And how come it is only our Sensei that has not shown up yet? All of the other squads have left and gone off to do some cool ninja stuff. While all we have been doing is just sitting here. Even Iruka Sensei has already left." Complained Naruto.

All three waited for what seemed like another hour until finally the door opens up and reveals Kakashi.

When Kakashi opened the door he was quite surprised that his new students were not at each others throats. But he did see the way Sakura was looking at Naruto. It seemed that she was a bit afraid of him. What surprised him even more is that he was not pranked by Naruto for being late. From what he had read, Naruto is one of the most famous pranksters there is. Or probably ever will be. Kakashi then looks and his students "So lets see, how I can put this. As for my first impression of you guys. . . Your boring. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi is then surrounded by leaves and disappears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Minutes Later. Academy Rooftop.**

All three genin sat beside of each other, while Kakashi sat on the rail. "Alright lets see here. First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves. That way we can all get to know each other better." Explained Kakashi.

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" asked Sakura. It seems like she does not even know how to tell someone her own name.

"You know, the things you like, things you hate, your dream for the future, hobbies, things like that. That is not to hard for you to understand is it, Pinky?" Asked Kakashi.

Sakura looked at her Sensei with a frown on her face. Of course she was not going to say anything, because she feared that if she did, she would be in trouble.

"Hey, how about you tell us about your self first Sensei. Since we already know a little about ourselves. While we know nothing about you." Suggested Naruto.

"Me? Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I do not feel like you have earned the right to know my likes and dislikes. Although I have not really thought about my dreams for the future. And as for my hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies." explained Kakashi.

"Well what kind of introduction is that. All we learned was his name." Said Sakura, while Naruto agreed and Sasuke just said "Hn".

"Okay, next up is your guys turn. Lets start with you first, Whiskers" He points to Naruto. Calling him that because Naruto actually has three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating stake and chicken. I also like reading. It helps calm my nerves when they are bad. The things that I dislike are self centered people. My hobbies are gardening and reading. Right now though, I do not really have a dream. I am still searching for one." Naruto introduced himself.

"Well Naruto, it seems like both of us have something in common. We both like to read." Commented Kakashi.

"Cool" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Okay, next. Pinky?" Pointing to Sakura

Sakura on the other hand huffed at being called pinky again. But still complied. "I am Sakura Haruno. What I like...I mean, _who_ I like is... (she glances towards Sasuke) And, my hobby is, I mean...(she glances at Sasuke again, but this time she stiffs a shreek) My dream for the future is..."(yes, she looks at Sasuke again)

"Sakura, how in the world did you pass the exam? If it is this hard for you to even tell us the most simplest things, then how can you even give a report on something that could be really top secret when it might be required of us to remember it." Said Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto! You are making me look bad in front of Sasuke!" Screeched Sakura. Causing every ones ears to bleed.

"No disrespect or anything Sakura. But you are doing a pretty good job of it by yourself." Explained Naruto as he was pointing towards Sasuke. She could see that he was looking at her with a scowl on his face. So deciding to not embarrasses herself any further she stops talking.

'Girls her age are more interested in dating boys, rather than ninja training.' Kakashi thought. 'However, Naruto did have a good point when it came to relaying top secret material. If she isn't able to tell such simple things then she should not even become a ninja. But maybe now that Naruto told her this, she will be a better ninja and take more responsibility.'

"Alright, last one. Emo." Pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored the nickname and introduced himself. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate everything, so there is nothing that I like. Training is my hobby. I do not have a dream, because I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

'It seems that he is taking the dark path. I hope I will be able to get him off of it and onto the right one.' thought Kakashi.

"Good. The three of you have your very own personality. And each one is completely different. Which makes you a bit more distinctive and interesting. So tomorrow morning we will have our first mission." said Kakashi.

"Finally, I am able to do some ninja missions! So what mission are we going to be doing Sensei" exclaimed Naruto. After being in the ninja academy for so long, he really wanted to go on an actual mission.

"Well first, we will do what ever we can do with four people. A survival exercise." Kakashi explained to his students.

"So I want the three of you to be at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at six o'clock. Oh... And before I forget. You had better skip breakfast. Otherwise, you will puke it back up." He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving his three students behind.

After their Sensei had left, they decided to head back to their own homes. Well, Naruto and Sasuke did. While Sakura kept trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her. Of course each time she asked, he said no, or just "Hn". Same difference either way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, I have to warn everyone now. I have no Bata Reader, and I am not any good with fight scenes. So for the fight scenes in the next chapter will probably not be all that good. But I will try my hardest with them.**

**And if there are any Beta Readers that are reading this story and would like to help me with fight scenes, then send me a message. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Until next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it is me again. Which also means that there is another chapter of The Unpredictable Ninja is up. **

**First I would like to thank everyone again for reading this story. **

**NOW LET US BEGIN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Day. Six O'clock A.M.**

We find Naruto Uzumaki walking along the road to reach his destination. The place that he is heading is training ground seven. It is at this place that he, along with his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, will be doing there first training exercise. However the exercise itself is a survival exercise. But they did not understand why it was required of them to do a survival exercise. All through out the Academy it was the one thing that they did the most. But now it seems that all three of them will be doing it again.

All three of the young teenagers arrive at the same time. But only two of them looked ready for any thing. While one looked like they were going to pass out at any second. Six O'clock in the morning is still early, even for a couple of fresh ninja out of the Academy.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked awake and ready to go. Except Sakura, she is the one who looks extremely tired.

Naruto decides to be nice to his new teammates. He knew that if they did not get along right away, then the whole team would suffer. So taking the best logical route, he walks up to them and asks, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura. How are you guys doing this morning?" It is a rare thing for Naruto to be nice to Sasuke, or on some occasion Sakura. But now that they are on the same team, he might as well try to get to know them a little bit better.

Of course, the only thing Sasuke said is, "Hn.". Naruto did not understand why Sasuke would say 'Hn' all the time.

However, Sakura was not about to say such a short sentence."Naruto-bake why are you saying hi to me? What are you trying to get me to go on a date with you or something? Because if you are then you can just forget it! There is no way that I would even consider going on a date with you!"

All though out her little rant, everyone in a five mile radius had to cover their ears, otherwise they would loose their hearing.

Naruto though just looked at Sakura with a black expression. He could not see why she would even think that he would ask her for a date. Not once during the Academy did he even say hi to her.

Now that Sakura has stopped her little rant, Naruto says"Well to tell you the truth Sakura. I do not really consider us as friends. And I really did not like it when you always use to pick on me just so you could try and get the attention from Sasuke. But now that we are on the same team, we might as well try to become friends. " Naruto says. Trying to be the better person at the moment. He does not want to be fighting all the time with his team.

"Yea right, Naruto. You are just trying to act all cool and everything just so you can spite my Sasuke-kun. Well to bad I am not buying it!" Sakura said while trying to grabe a hold of Sasuke's arm, just to emphasize that he was hers. But to her shame he jerked his arm away. Oh and he also gave a "Hn."

"Sakura listen. Even though you did all that stuff to me, and treated me horribly back at the Academy it does not matter now, Because we are on the same team. And if we do not get along now then the whole team will suffer. So can we at least work together when we need to?" Said Naruto, trying to be reasonable.

For a couple of seconds, the only thing she could do was think about what Naruto said. Sakura did not know weather to accept it or not. What would her Sasuke-kun think of her if she was to accept the offer. She looks over to Sasuke and sees that he was looking right at her. Making her decision, she looks back at Naruto. "Baka! Why would you even think that I would accept an offer that you made! No body in their right minds would ever agree with you on anything! Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" She looks at Sasuke what he would say. But to her disappointment, he was not even paying attention to the conversation.

Naruto looks at Sakura with a frown on his face. "Well never mind then Sakura. Just forget about what I said. It seems that you made up your mind though your Sasuke-kun." Naruto then decides to go over to Sasuke and try to at least convince him.

Naruto walks to the other side of the bridge where Sasuke went to during his and Sakura's little chat. "So, are you going to say anything other than 'Hn' Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No." said Sasuke.

"AHH, I can't believe it. Sasuke just said something other than "Hn.' I did not no he could. Wow Sasuke, that must be some achievement for you, huh." Naruto trying to get Sasuke to talk.

"Dobe, just because you want to talk does not mean that I do." Sasuke getting irritated at Naruto.

"Oh, come on Sasuke. What is so bad about talking to people.?" asked Naruto

"Because Dobe, it is just a waist of time. Besides, why would I want to talk to any body when I could be training and getting stronger."

"Sasuke, even though I do not have many friends, I know for a fact that friendship is one of the biggest things in helping someone become stronger." Naruto said wisely.

"Is that so Dobe. Well then explain it to me." Demanded Sasuke

"Well, friendship is key to a person who is trying to become strong. The reason for this is, when you think that you are not able to go any further, a friend can come up to you and encourage you to keep going. Also when you are in a situation that you can not get out of by yourself. A friend could be there with you and help. I actually leaned this from experience. There are a lot of ways for a friend to help you." Explained Naruto.

Sasuke was thinking this over. He had been alone for a long time now. Always pushing people away, feeling that they were not worth his time. Thinking that they are beneath him. But if what Naruto said is true, then having friends will help him get stronger and one day kill the man who murdered his clan. But then Sasuke hears something that shocks him.

"Sasuke do you remember a long time ago, right after your clan was destroyed, you was sitting on a pier looking over the pond." Naruto looked at Sasuke and could see that his eyes were a little bit wider. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

**Flashback**

A little eight year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, is walking down the road. Said boy was just at the playground playing with the other kids. But when the parents of the kids saw that they were playing wit him, they came and took them back to their homes.

So with no one to play with the little boy decided to head home.

The road that he is walking on goes right beside of the massive pond, that is located in the left hand corner of the village. It is also the place where a lot of people like to go swimming.

The little boy starts to walk back home only to stop when he sees a another boy about his age sitting on a pier. The look on his face was a neutral one. But the young boy could tell that he is feeling depressed about something. So he decides to go down to him and talk to him.

Down on the pier sat a little boy with black hair and dark eyes. He has been sitting here for what seems like hours now. The only reason he has been sitting for so long is because that, even if he did go home, there would be no body there.

Just one week ago, his clan had been murdered. By his own brother no less. He had witnessed it with his own eyes, the murder of both his parents. While his brother stood over top of them. Once his brother saw him, he was knocked out. It was a couple of days later that he woke up.

This pier is the one place that he used to come to when ever something was on his mind. So he was not expecting any one to walk up behind him.

"Hey there." Said the little boy with blonde hair. Said boy looked down at the black haired boy.

Of course the black haired boy did not want to talk, so he turned his head and said, "Hn.'

"Hey, come on now. That is no way to treat some one who is trying to be your friend."

"I do not need any friends. They will only slow me down and stop me from becoming powerful." said the black haired boy.

"Yikes. Man do you have some problems or something. I am just trying to be a good person here, and you are telling me to go away. Harsh dude." The young boy with blonde hair then sits next to the black haired boy.

The black haired boy looked confused. He just told this kid that he did not want to be friends or anything. Yet here he is sitting next to him. "What are you doing? I told you, that I do not want any friends." Black haired boy said.

"I know. That does not mean that I am going to let you sit here by yourself and feel all down about it." Said blonde boy. Trying to make this boy fell better

Unknown to the blonde hared boy, he really did appreciated it. Even though he would not say it.

**Flashback End.**

"That was you Naruto?" Asked Sasuke. After that day Sasuke did not see that little boy again. But when he entered the Academy, he seen a boy that looked the same as him. But thought noting of it since it was the village's outcast.

"Yea, it was me. I am glad to know that you still remember that day." Said Naruto with a smile.

"But, why did you do that? Even though I told you that I did not want any friends." asked Sasuke.

"The truth is Sasuke, is that I knew who you were the moment I saw you. However before I went down to talk to you, I over heard some of the villagers saying that the Uchiha clan was murdered a week before. Then they said that you was the only survivor. When I heard this, I was actually happy. Not in the fact that you lost your whole clan. But because I was not the only person who was alone any more." Explained Naruto.

"Is that why you came down to where I was sitting?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea. When I saw you sitting down all by yourself, I decided that I would go down and try to talk to you. Even though in the end, we didn't do all much talking." Naruto laughed a little at the end.

"If that is the case, then how come I did not see you any more after that day? Why did you not try to find me or something?" wondered Sasuke

It was then that Naruto put a scowl on his face. "It was the stupid council's fault. Every time I would try to go to the apartment that they gave you, a ninja would appear and block me. Saying something about a demon like me should not go anywhere near the prodigal Uchiha."

Sasuke got confused at hearing this. "The council fault. The only thing that they have ever done was to be nice to me and get anything I told them to."

"The reason for that Sasuke, is because they want you to be completely loyal to the village. They do not want the Sharingan to leave the village. So they are willing to do anything that you ask of them." Naruto trying to explain the real reason the council has been loyal to him.

Sasuke now understood why the council was so devoted to him. But Sasuke now wanted to be acknowledged for doing the work, instead of it being handed to him.

Sasuke then lets out a happy sigh. "Well I guess Dobe, since that was you all those years ago, then I guess we can be friends." Sasuke really did appreciate what Naruto did that day. But when he could not find the same boy again, he went back to his regular self. Which is the personality of him thinking that he is better than any one.

Naruto then sticks out his hand towards Sasuke. "Friends?"

Sasuke reached up and takes Naruto's hand. "Friends." If you looked really closely. You could see that Sasuke has a small smile on his face.

Sakura watched the whole exchange with a shocked expression. Did her Sasuke-kun just agree to be friends with Naruto-baka. It was then that her brain came to realization. If her Sasuke-kun was Naruto's friend and she wasn't, then he would think bad of her. So using no normal logic what so ever she decides to go up to Naruto with what looked like a smile, but seemed more like a frown. "Hey Naruto-baka. Since Sasuke-kun is your friend then I guess that I can be your friend also."

Naruto and Sasuke looked and each other then back at Sakura. But it was Naruto who spoke. "So why do you want to be my friend again?"

"Because Sasuke-kun is your friend. That's way."

"So let me get this straight Sakura. You are saying that you only want to be my friend now is because that Sasuke is, right? asked Naruto.

"Yea" was her small yet some what stupid reply.

However, Naruto knew that if he was to say something that had the word no in it, then she would go off again. So with no other choice he says, "Fine, we can be friends." '_If you can even call it that."_ He said the last part in his head.

**Three Hours Later.**

"Hello there you three. Having a good morning?" Asked Kakashi, who appeared out of no were.

"HEY, YOUR LATE!" all three of them said. Surprisingly even Sasuke joined in. Which in a way, kind of disturbed Kakash. He was expecting Sakura and maybe Naruto to yell at him. But he was not thinking Sasuke would to.

'Hm. Something must have happened this morning while I was not here. But it does not really matter does it. As long has he is on the right track, then there is nothing to worry about.' though Kakashi. "Well, a black cat crossed my path, you see. So I had to back track to my house and start all over again." Kakashi said making up a lie.

Of course no one believed him. "Is that really the best excuse you could come up with Sensei? Because if it is, its rather not all that good." Said Naruto.

"Well Naruto, if you think that it is so bad, why don't you make one up for me next time." Kakashi said, confusing Naruto.

"Huh." Said the confused Naruto.

"My point exactly." But the thing is, no one knew the point Kakashi is trying to make.

"Before we begin, there is something that I need to tell the three of you." Kakashi then notices that he has all of their attention, so he continues. "Of the twenty-seven students who graduated, only nine will be accepted as ninja's. The other remaining eighteen students will be sent back to the Academy for remedial classes. In other words, this exercise that you are about to take, is an extremely difficult test. The difficulty of said test also means that the failure rate is at least 66% or higher."

"Hold on a second Sensei. If this is the actual graduation test, then why did we have to take the other exam at the Academy?" asked Sakura.

"Well to answer your question Sakura, that was just to choose those who will have the most potential at becoming a genin." answered Kakashi.

"What, but that is not fair Sensei." said Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, but that's the way it is. I decide weather to not that you pass or fail." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

All three students looked at each other with a little bit of nervousness.

"Alright then, lets get started." Kakashi then walks up to a post that is located in the corner of the training grounds. Around this one post are two other ones. All three look identical.

He reaches into his bag and takes out a clock. Kakashi then places the clock onto the post. "Okay, this clock is set for 12:00." Once he set the clock he then reaches to his belt and takes two bells off of it. Bringing his hand up, he places the bells in his hands so that his three students can see them. "Today's assignment is to take these bells away from me before the alarm on the clock goes off. Those who can not get the bell before the alarm goes off, won't get any of the lunch that I brought. Also, the one who does not get a bell will be tied to one of those posts. And will have to watch as I eat your lunch in front of you."

'So that is why he did not want us to eat breakfast this morning.' All three of them basically thought. While you could hear three sets of stomach growls.

"But hold on Sensei. Why is there only two bells, when there are three of us?" asked Sakura

With an eye smile Kakashi says, "Well that's because only two of you could get the bells, so at the very least, one of you will not get one. The person who does not get a bell will be disqualified for failing the mission. And that person will go back to the Academy for remedial classes. Which also means, that person will not become a ninja this year."

All three of them looked at their Sensei like he was insane.

"Then again, it might be all of you who fails. So now let us begin, you can. . ." Kakashi did not get to finish his sentence for being interrupted by Naruto.

"Sensei, are you really going to play this trick on us? Because if you are, it is a very low brow tactic."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi is starting to worry a little bit. He did not think that one of his students might be on to him.

"Well for one, you can not fail one of us and still be considered a team. It says that in the ninja rule book that 'all genin squads must be a three man team, along with their jonin sensei.' So this survival exercise that you are trying to make us do is about teamwork." Explained Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei, did you really think that we would forget about the rules just after graduating." Said Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun is right Sensei." Sakura, agreeing with her dream teammate.

Kakashi is now completely dumbfounded. He was not expecting someone to figure out his test so easily. Especially since the past couple of years when he would use it on fresh genin, they would completely forget about that rule and try to take him on separately.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing to say to the three of you. . ." leaving a dramatic pause for suspense. "You pass."

"What?" All three said at the same time.

"I said, you pass. You are the first team I have ever had to actually pass my test. Every one else did not work together and try to take the bells." explained Kakashi.

But something still did not seem right to Sakura. "But Sensei. We did not even try to take the bells. All we did was point out your test under the test."

"Exactly Sakura. All three of you, together, pointed out my test. Which is also teamwork." Kakashi said.

"Well I guess that makes some since. Even though it is somewhat confusing on how it is considered teamwork." Said Naruto.

"Those who break the rules are regarded as scum. But those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum. You three did not abandon each other. All three of you came to the conclusion that I was deceiving you, and voiced your opinion together. So in my book, you three are worthy enough to become ninja.

All three of them started to cheer at hearing this. Well Sakura cheering, while Naruto and Sasuke was smiling.

"Alright, lets go and eat the lunches that I hand made. After we eat, the three of you have the rest of the day off. Because tomorrow we start our first mission." Kakashi said, while all of them went over to the posts and ate their lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**As every one has probably noticed, there was no fight scene. The reason for this is because, when I first wrote this chapter I made the fight scene. But when I went back to re-read it, it was probably the worst thing I have written.**

**So I had to go back and type this whole chapter again.**

**But in the future, I will write fight scenes. I just have to come up with some better ones.**

**See you next time.**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Month Later**

"This is Sasuke, I am now at Point B." Said Sasuke into his ear piece.

"Sakura here, I am at Point C." Said Sakura.

"This is Naruto here, I'm at Point A." Said Naruto.

"Alright squad seven. . . WAIT, the target has moved. All of you follow it."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed there Sensei orders. They chased after the target that has alluded them for the past three hours.

All three Genin see that the target starts to run toward the bushes, intending on trying to hide. They sneak up to the tree line that was closest to the bushes. But far enough so that the target would not suspect them to be so close.

"All right you guys. The target is over there in those bushes." Told Naruto to his friends.

"What is your distance from the target?" asked Kakashi. This is a very important mission. So he did not want his students to fail it.

"We are five meters away, Kakashi Sensei. I can jump him at any time. Just give the signal." Naruto was already about to jump on the suspected target.

"I am ready also Sensei." Said Sasuke. Who was standing right beside Naruto.

"Me, too!" Sakura also said. She was standing on the left side of Naruto.

"Alright team... Do it!" Kakashi yelled into his earpiece.

All three ninja's jumped at once to get the target. The target on the other hand was not expecting this at all. Plus it was cornered, so it had no place to go.

Naruto, being the fastest out of all of them, reached the target first. Acting fast he reached for the scruff of its neck and hold it in the air. Away from him of course. Otherwise his face would be scratched to bits.

"I got him!" Yelled Naruto. Letting his team know that he has captured the target.

"Does he have the ribbon on his right ear" Asked Kakashi, who was referring to the target.

"It is the target Kakashi Sensei." Sasuke told Kakashi.

"Alright, the mission to capture lost pet 'Tora the cat' is complete! Good job every one." Kakashi congratulated his team. Of course, he was not expecting to be yelled at through his ear piece.

"Isn't there a mission with a greater sense of urgency?! I hate cats! Foxes are more my style! Yelled Naruto.

Only thing for Kakashi to do was to take out his ear piece and let Naruto rant away. He knew that the boy is smart, but he is still a hyperactive person. After when Naruto was done, he puts the ear piece back in. "Naruto will you calm down. Okay team, lets head back to the Hokage Tower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hokage Tower.**

All three ninja's, including there Sensei, looked at the scene with a sweat drop appearing on the side of there heads.

"Ohhh! My cute Tora! I was so worred to death. Why do you keep running away all the time." The person who is now hugging the cat, whose eyes were about to come out of its head, is the Wife of the Land of Fire's Daimyo. Her name is Madame Shijimi.

"Hahaha. Stupid cat, he deserves that type of punishment." Laughed Naruto. Naruto did not like cats what so ever. He knew why he didn't, but he just preferred foxes other than cats. However, Naruto did not know weather or not that it is the Kyuubi's influence that makes like foxes more.

"Wow, if I was that cat, I would have ran away too." Said Sakura. She did feel sorry for the cat though.

The Hokage then coughed to get every ones attention. Once all people were looking at him he spoke. "Alright then, Squad Seven. The next mission for you is. . ." He then brough out a list of missions. "Lets see what we have here." The Hokage looked at the paper with a little bit of confusion. "An errand to the town over, to baby-sit the chief Councilor's little girl. . . Helping his maid do the shopping. Helping with digging out of the garden for vegetable..." All of a sudden the Hokage is interrupted.

"Nooooo!" What kind of mission are those Old Man. We have been doing those stupid mission for over a month now. Shouldn't we at least be able to go on a C ranked mission now." Complained/Suggested Naruto. Naruto was fine and all with doing mission. But when it came to doing them over, and over, and over again. It starts to get really annoying.

"I have to agree on Naruto on this one. We have been doing basically the same mission for over a month now." Commented Sasuke.

Every one at the table looked at Team Seven with a questionable glance. Did they just hear there precious Uchiha agreeing with the demon boy? (All except the Third.)

'I though it was about time for them to get a little tougher mission. They have been doing exceptionally well will all of there mission.' Kakashi was proud of his team. After all of the little missions that they had to do, he did not hear them complain once during the mission.

Of course not everyone thought like this. "You fool! You are still fresh out of the Academy Genin! Do you really think you can get a more serious mission just after graduation. Like everyone else, you will start from the bottom of the latter and work yourselves up! That way, you will be able to develope your skills!" Yelled Iruka. He did not want his favorite students to be going on such missions right out of the Academy.

"Iruka Sensei. All we have been doing is mission that do not give you field experience. The only way to get that, is to actually go out there and do it. That's the way it is." Naruto told Iruka with a calm look.

The Hokage just kept watching Naruto and Iruka go back and forth with their argument. Each one gave very good reason for both sides. But still Naruto and his friends are still fresh Genin. "Naruto. I do agree with you. But, you are still a Genin. You need to learn a little bit more about being a ninja before you can take on a higher ranking mission."

"But, Old Man. . ." The Hokage interrupted him.

"Requests pour into our village ever single day. Some times to the point to where there are over 100 of them per day. They range from the babysitting little kids, to assassinating some one. All of these requests are then put into a system and placed into the Ranked list. The Ranks are, A, B, C, and the last, D ranks, in order of the difficulty of the mission."

"In the village, every rank that is below Hokage is ranked up by the ability in order of Jonin, Chunin, and last Genin. Below Genin is the Academy."

"We at the highest level of ranks, distribute the requests as mission to Ninja's who have the best abilities to accomplish the mission. And if the mission is a success, then the client will pay us a certain price, depending on the rank of the mission."

"Nevertheless, you three are still have just become Genin. So D Ranks is about the only thing you are able to do. . ." Then Hokage then stops and sees Team Seven.

"Yesterday, I was in the woods and there was this baby fox and. . ." Naruto, who was explaining to his team about a fox he had seen. Of course all of them, including Kakashi, was listening to Naruto and paying no heed to the Hokage's lecture.

"Listen to me when I am talking to you!" Said a now aggravated Hokage.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Asked Kakahsi. Who was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. But the Hokage only let out a sigh. The Hokage was about to say something when Naruto spoke up.

"Old Man, you are always lecturing me. You know as well as my team, that I am not the little prankster that I pretend to be. And you know that we _are_ capable to be trusted with a C rank mission." Naruto commented.

The Hokage then starts to laugh. Which confuses everyone in the room. "So Naruto. You think that you are ready for a higher ranking mission. Okay, fine." All three of them look at the Hokage with shocked faces. They did not think that they could get a higher mission. "If you insist, I'll will give you a C Ranked mission. How does that sound?"

The Hokage was then met with three sets of smiles. He then continued, "You will be body guards for someone."

"Who are we going to be guarding, Old Man?" Asked an excited Naruto.

"I will introduce you to him now." He then looks at his secretary. "Could you please send him in."

The secretary then left. It was about five minutes later that the door opened again. A man walks in with a bear in his hands. He seemed to be half drunk. The man looks and sees a few kids standing in front of him. "What is this? Are these supposed to be the ninja's that are going to take me back to my home land? They are just some snot nosed kids." All three of them took some offense from what he said.

"Especially the small one with the stupid look on his face. Are you really going to expect me to believe that you are a ninja?" He was referring to Naruto.

Of course Naruto did not like this man at all. But he was going to be professional about it. He did not want to look bad in front of the council. "Excuse me sir? Just because we are small, doesn't mean we are not deadly."

The man however just looked at Naruto with a scowl on his face. He though the little kid was going to blow up in his face. He then looks at Kakashi, figuring that he must be the leader of this team. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. You'll be risking life and limb, even your life, in making sure that I return home safely. So that I may complete the bridge that I am working on to help free my people."

'Even our lives? Something does not make since here.' Thought Naruto. But he decided to wait and see what the drunk man was talking about.

"Alright. Lord Hokage, we accept the mission." Kakashi then turns towards his team. "Everyone, go and pack your things for a long term mission. We will meet at the front gate in one hour. And this time, I promise not to be late."

All three of them nodded their heads and went to their houses and packed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One Hour later. At the Gate.**

"Finally! We have our first C Ranked mission!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto? Even though I am also happy about this. Why are you getting so excited about this for? It is just a simple C Ranked mission." Sakura was excited that she, and her team finally have an actual mission. But she did not understand why Naruto was being so over joyed about it.

"Well you see, this is the first time I have ever been out of the village. Before whenever I tried to go outside of the gates, some Ambu ninja would stop me. So now that I can finally get outside of the village, i just can't help but be happy." Explained Naruto with a smile on his face, while basically dancing around.

Everyone on Naruto's team looked at him with a sad face. After half way though the month of being a team, Naruto told them that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. When he told them, both of them were completely shocked. For Sakura, everything made perfect since. Like as to why her mom kept telling her to stay away form him. When Naruto finished telling them his story, the first thing Sakura did was run over to him and hug him. She kept telling him that she was sorry for treating him the way she did. But he told her that it was alright.

For Sasuke, it was a little different. To him it seemed that Naruto had the same amount of pain that he did. Maybe even worse. Sasuke could not believe what it would be like to be mistreated by the grown ups ever single day. But seeing that Naruto went though all of it and kept his cool through the whole thing. Sasuke respect for Naruto grew a little that day.

"Hey! Am I really okay with being around this kid? he does not look like he could even hurt a fly." Said Tazuna, while looking at Naruto with an upset look on his face. Hearing this however, Naruto stopped in his tracks.

Kakashi looks and the client with a serious look on his face. "Mr. Tazuna, please do not insult my student. Just because he is acting hyperactive does not mean that he is an exceptional ninja." He then lets his serious face fall and turns into sad happy smile. (Only way you could tell is by his upside down U for an eye.) "Besides, give him a little slack. This is the first time he has ever been allowed outside of the village walls."

Tazuna was a little taken aback by the seriousness the Jonin put on. He did not want to make this guy mad. "Fine. But I expect him to protect me with his life."

"Do not worry, Mr. Tazuna. He will not let his first client die by a bandit's hands. Trust me." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Of course though, Naruto had to put his two scents in.

"Mr. Tazuna?" Naruto waited until the guy was looking at him. Once he noticed that he has his attention he continues. "Do not mock a ninja that you do not know. It can be a really big mistake if you do not know who you are saying it too. One day I will become a strong ninja. One who will be able to protect all of those that I care about. So remember this, when that day comes, you will give me the respect that I deserve. Just like how I am respecting you right now."

Tazuna, on the other hand, did not believe a word at what Naruto just said. "A powerful ninja huh. You do not look like you could even come close at becoming such a ninja."

Naruto was really having a hard time controlling his emotions right now. "Mr. Tazuna, you are really trying my patience here. I will become a strong ninja. And when I do, every one in this village will show me the respect that I deserve. Including you."

The man just looked at Naruto with indifference in his eyes. " I will never acknowledge you, you little pipsqueak. You could even become the leader of this village, and I still would not acknowledge you." Tazuna was about to say something else, until he felt a little bit of killer intent that was sent his way.

"Mr. Tazuna. I told you, do not mock my students. If you do it one more time, I will end this mission for verbal abuse to our Genin and head back to the village. Do I make myself clear?" Said Kakashi in his serious tone.

Tazuna reluctantly nodded his head.

"Good. Now lets get this show on the road." Said Kakashi, back to his normal tone.

Unknown to all of them. They were being watched by two other people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three Hours Later**

The team, and Mr. Tazuna, have been walking for over three hours now. Sakura decided that now would be a good time to get to know the client a little bit better now. "Mr. Tazuna?

The man looked at Sakura with a frown on his face. "What do you want." He did not want to be mean to the little girl. Just in case that their leader would call off the mission.

"The place where you come from, is The Land of the Waves, right?

"Yea, what about it?" Not really getting at what the girl wanted to know about it.

Sakura being curious, looks at her Sensei. "Hey, Kakashi Sensei? Is there any ninja that are in The land of the Waves?

Kakashi then enters into his teaching mode. "No Sakura. There is not any ninjas in the Land of the Waves. But in other nations around the world, while cultures and customs are different, hidden villages exist. Just like ours. There are a total of five hidden villages. And inside of each of these villages, plus many other villages, have ninjas."

"To the many nations that are located on this side of the world, the existence of Ninja Villages is basically a measurement of the nation's military strength. In other words, this is how other nations maintain a relationship with other surrounding nations. But even so, the villages themselves are not under the control of the nations. So this means that they have equal rank."

"Now on a small island like the Land of the Waves, where it is extremely difficult to be influenced by the other nations. So basically there is no need for it to have a ninja village."

"So among the the respective nations that do possess a Ninja Village, are the five nations of "Fire," "Water." Lightning." "Wind." and "Earth." So because of there large territory and immeasurable power, they are called the "Five Great Nations."

"The land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Which is the place that we call home."

"The Village Hidden in the Mist is located in the Land of Water."

"The Village Hidden in the Clouds is located in the Land of Lighting."

"The Village Hidden in the Sand is located in the Land of Wind."

"And last is the Village Hidden in the Rocks. Which is located in the Land of Earth."

"Only the Leaders of these great village are able to be called Kage, which means Shadow. The "Hokage"(Fire Shadow), "Mizukage"(Water Shadow), "Raikage"(Lightning Shadow), "Kazekage"(Wind Shadow), and "Tsuchikage"(Earth Shadow). These are the leaders of each of the great villages. And they rule over thousands of ninja that follow under them."

"So don't worry, there are no ninja battles in a C Ranked mission. Maybe some bandits here and there, but nothing to serious." He said while looking at his team. However, Tazuna looked a little bit nervous when hearing this.

They all went back to walking. It was a couple of minutes later that they come up upon a puddle in the middle of the road. The three Genin glanced at the puddle, but kept waking. All three of them looked at each other. They turn back to their Sensei, who interns makes a not so noticeable nod. They then looked forward and kept walking. But at the same time, all of ninjas thought the same thing.

'Looks like things are about to get interesting.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it is me again, with another chapter of the Unpredictable Ninja. **

**Well that is all I can think of for a beginning rant. So read, review and most of all Enjoy the story.**

**NOW LET US BEGIN.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a silent splash of water the demon brothers appear out from the puddle that they were hiding in. With fast movement they threw their spiked chains around the unsuspecting ninja that they figured would be the leader.

Kakashi was caught off guard when the chains suddenly flew around him. He tried to break free from them but was not able to. "What, no I can't break free."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at their now captured Sensei with shocked faces. All of them were surprised by the sudden attack.

Sakura looked at her Sensei with fear in her eyes. She did not want to lose her teacher that she has grown close to over the past month.

Naruto looked at the two demon brothers with anger on his face. "If they are about do to what I think they are going to do. Then I am going to make them pay."

While Sasuke looked at the scene with a neutral look. But on the inside, he was feeling about the same as Naruto.

The demon brothers smiled behind their masks. They both looked at each other and nodded. With one hard pull from both the chains, they cut through Kakashi. Cutting him in to many bloody pieces that fell to the ground. The only thing that was left of their Sensei was slobs of meat that scattered the ground.

"Well that is one down. Four more to go." One of the demon brothers ran for the group. While the other one went towards Naruto.

"Now it is your turn you little pipsqueak." said the demon brother as he punched at Naruto with his right hand.

Naruto watched as the ninja came closer and closer to him. When Naruto saw that the ninja was trying punch him while using his right arm, he smirked. Right when the punch was about to make contact with his face, Naruto brings up his right arm and blocks the attack by pushing away the arm.

Naruto started to smile now. He now saw that the ninja in front of him had left a really good opening for him. So he was going to take full advantage of it. Naruto bring back his left arm and cocks it. With as much strength that he could muster, he sends his hand into the right side of the demon brother.

Naruto felt some of the bones in his ribs give way. He knew that he had broken a few on the ninjas ribs.

The demon brother looked at Naruto with a surprised look on his face. He did not think that this little kid would be able to get into his defense and land a almost deadly blow. If one of his ribs were to puncture his lungs he would be done for.

The demon brother then decides that his best choice of action right now is to try and get some distance away from the Genin and try to come up with some other plan.

Naruto looks at the ninja with a scowl on his face. He watched as the demon brother tried to get distance away from his. Of course he was not going to allow that to happen. Naruto then starts to pump chakra into his feet, so that he would travel at a much faster rate, and runs towards the ninja.

While running at the demon brother, Naruto also starts to pump chakra into his right arm. He was going to make sure that this ninja was not going to be able to hurt any one in the future. Right at the perfect distance, Naruto swings his arm right the ninjas face.

The demon brother was starting to get his breath back when he saw the little kid in front of him charge. The demon brother was taken aback at the speed the kid was able to pull off. Even he was not able to see him. So because of this, he was not able to block the oncoming fist that hit him right in the nose.

Naruto smirks at the sound of a satisfying crunching sound. He knew that he had just broken the mans nose.

The demon brother on the other hand was in a lot of pain. The force behind the punch had sent him a few feet in the opposite direction. He tried to get back to his feet. But he was not able to because his eyes kept blurring in and out. For some reason he was not able to focus his eyes so that he could see properly.

Naruto looks at the downed ninja with a smile on his face. He then pulls out a kunai knife and starts to walk forward towards the ninja. But then he was stopped by an unknown hand that placed itself onto his shoulder.

Naruto looked back and could only sigh at what his eyes were now seeing. But of course he could not help but smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While his other brother was taking care of the other kid, he runs straight for the bridge builder. Hopping that he would be able to get to him before anything might happen. "I should hurry up and make this quick. We never know who else could be also protecting him. But of course these snot nosed kids wont be able to stop me." He looked on with a confident smile on his face.

Sakura notices that the enemy ninja is going straight for the bridge builder. 'No, he is going to try and kill Tazuna.' With has much courage as possible she runs in front of Tazuna and right in front of the demon brother. 'Even though I do not like the guy. I am still going to protect him.'

Sakura readies her self for the attack. She pulls out a kunai and gets into a defensive position. She then takes the kunai and throws it at the enemy ninja with precise accuracy. She aimed right between his eyes.

The demon brother although saw the kunai and blocked it before it was able to hit his head. But he was not expecting what came next. He feels a searing pain in his right foot. Looking down he sees that a kunai knife has embedded it self into his leg.

The demon brother looks up to see who threw the knife. But the only thing that he saw was the bottom of a sandal. He was then kick in the face. The kick it self had enough force that that his head snapped all the way to the left. All most to the point of breaking it. He was knocked to the ground.

Holding the side of his head, the demon brother looks up to see who kicked him. His sights then fell on none other than Sasuke. The demon brother starts to feel rage inside of him. He was not going to lose to some snotty nosed little kid get the best of him. He then jumped back to his feet and charged at Sasuke.

Not moving fast enough, Sasuke was was not able to get out of the way from the multiple hits that were being thrown his way. Each punch hurt more than the last, and Sasuke knew it. Which is why he was not able to stay conscious anymore. Especially with the last hit that landed right smack dabbed into his temple.

With one good final kick into his opponents stomach, he sent Sasuke flying backwards. The demon brother turns around and faces his original target, the bridge builder. As fast as he could, he runs towards the man.

Seeing that the demon brother was again running towards her, Sakura tenses up. But she still kept her ground. She wanted to go over to Sasuke and see if he was alright, but right now Tazuna needed her. Sakura then takes another kunai out of her pouch and readies her self.

The demon brother ran at the little girl and the bridge builder, 'Looks like this is going to be too easy.' However he was not expecting the sudden pain in his neck and the lack of oxygen. He then looked to his right and sees that he had just been close-lined by the very same ninja that he and his brother and cut into pieces. Only a few seconds later that the darkness surrounded him, to which he then lost consciousness.

Sakura looks up and stares at her Sensei. Who was holding both of the demon brother in his arms. She also notices that Naruto is standing right beside him. It also seemed to her that Naruto did not look all that hurt.

But Sakura was then taken out of her thoughts by her Sensei. "Sakura, you and Naruto go and check and make sure that Sasuke is all right. While I am going to take these to and have a little chat with them." Kakashi then takes both of the demon brothers into the woods to where no one would be able to see them.

Naruto and Sakura both walk up to Sasuke to make sure that he is alright. While Tazuna staid in the middle of the road. Sakura looked at Naruto and whispered "Hey, Naruto." said Sakura. Wanting to get Naruto's attention. When she sees that he is listening she continues. "Why do you think that those two ninjas would come out and attack us? I mean, we didn't provoke them so why would they attack?"

Naruto and Sakura then reached Sasuke. Being more self profeciant in medical ninjutsu, Sakura bent down and started to look over Sasuke's body to make sure that he had no lasting injury. Once she was sure that he would not be in any danger, she stands back up and looks at Naruto. "Although it does seem that there is more to this mission that what we were told at the beginning." A few moments had past and Naruto still had not said anything. She was wondering why he had not answered her question yet. She was getting ready to ask again but she is interrupted by Naruto.

"Sakura, do you remember what Tazuna said that he required of us back at the Hokage Tower when we were getting the mission?" Asked Naruto.

Sakura took a few moments to think about it. Her brain then clicked at the memory. "Yea. He said that we should be ready to protect him no matter what. Even if it cost us our lives."

"Exactly, Sakura. But why would he say that though? The odds of dying or risking your life on a C Ranked mission are basically unheard of. To me it seems that he is hiding something from us, don't you think?"

"That is what it seems like to me, Naruto." said Sakura. It is also at this moment that Sasuke decided to join the land of the living again. So in order for him not to be left out, both Naruto and Sakura told him what they thought about the mission. To which he also thought it was suspicious.

It was a few minutes later that Kakashi finally appeared again. He looked at his students with a proud smile which could be seen even though his mask. "Good job you three. I am very proud of each and every one of you. All of you held your ground and did not back down. Even though you knew that the enemy could and more than likely was stronger than you." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at the Sensei with smiles on their faces.

Kakashi then turned his head and looked at Tazuna with a stern gaze. It was strong enough to make Tazuna sweat. "Mr. Tazuna, there is something that I think that we should talk about."

Tazuna looked at Kakashi with a nervous face. "What is it?"

It was then that Kakashi pointed to the two dead bodies that laid behind him."Both of these two ninja are Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. These are the type of ninja who are known for their continuing to fight no matter what the sacrifices may be."

"If that is the case, then why'd did you leave the whole entire fight to the kids? Although I am not complaining now that they have saved my life." Tazuna then walked in front of Naruto. "I am sorry for what I said earlier."

Naruto looked at Tazuna with a neutral look. For a moment Tazuna thought that Naruto would not forgive him. "It is alright. But next time, try not to shout your mouth off before you get to know a ninja." said Naruto. To which Tazuna agreed.

Kakashi then coughed into his hands, getting back the attention of Tazuna and the rest of his squad. "It is because I felt like it. I know that my team could take them with out any problem what so ever. Even though I could have taken them the second I saw them. But then I would not have learned anything." Kakashi then looked straight into Tazuna's eyes. "I had to know who they were targeting."

It was then that Tazuna started to get especially nervous. Although he was trying his best to hide the fact. "What do you mean, 'Who they were targeting."

Kakashi's gaze hardened a bit "In other words, I needed to know if it was us, ninja attacking ninja. Or you, the master bridge builder." At this point Tazuna was sweating bullets. "When you requested this mission, you wanted the standard protection. Like being protected from robbers and that sort of thing. You did not say that there would be ninja that was trying to kill you."

Tazuna was now looking at the ground. Unable to look into the eyes of the Jonin that was in front of him. "If we would have known that you were being hunted by ninja this mission would be a B Rank or higher. The request that you gave us is that you wanted us for backup protection until you was able to finish the bridge that you are building. If we would have known that our enemies would be ninja, the mission would have been leveled up to at least a B Rank mission.

By the look on your face it seems that there is at least some good reason for this. But Mr. Tazuna, we do not like to be lied to, especially when it comes to an escort mission."

Tazuna kept looking at the ground. He did not like to lie to these people but he had to. He was going to say why he had to lie but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Well right now I would end this mission and head back home. But I say we continue this mission." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Tazuna looked at Kakashi with a confused face. He had just been found out that he had lied to them from the very beginning. But they are still wanting to continue on. "Why would you want to continue? Even though I lied."

"Because I know my team can handle anything that comes their way." said Kakashi with a proud smile.

"Alright. Lets get going to this village of yours Mr. Tazuna." said Naruto as he started on his way again.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled. They then ran up and caught up with Naruto. All of them walking side by side.

Kakashi looks back at Tazuna. "Are you coming Mr. Tazuna?"

"Yea." said Tazuna. In his head though, he could not stop thinking about the blond haired ninja. 'I guess he is strong after all.' He then catches up with the group of ninjas and made their way toward his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First I want to let everyone here know that this was the first time for me when it comes to writing a fight scene. So just bear with me when it come to those.**

**Also thanks for all the reviews. It really does help with writing the story when I know if they like it or not.**

**Well that is all for this chapter.**

**See you next time.**


	6. AN

**Hey there readers of Fan Fiction.**

**First off I would just like to let you know that I am not abandoning this story. For the past couple of weeks I have been studying for my college tests. So I was not able to write new chapters. But do not worry, I will be updating some time soon. However, I am going to start posting a new story today. So I might just work on that one for the time being. But like I said before, I am not abandoning this story**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there everybody its me again. I told you that I did not abandon this story. **

**But now that I am back,**

**NOW LET US BEGIN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unknown Location**

Inside of some secret lair, some where in a dark and spooky woods, sat a man in a chair. However this man does not look so nice. If it weren't for the huge sword behind his back. But at this moment, he is the one who is getting an earful.

"Did I just hear you right? Did I just hear you say that you failed." Said a man that was about three feet tall. (Yea I do not like Gato.)

The short man that was standing in front of the man with the huge sword. He was wearing a tuxedo, even though they are in the middle of the woods, with a pair of sun glasses over his eyes.

But now back to his little rant. "I paid you guys a lot of money to hire you! And only because you said that you were strong ninja!" Said Gato. He paid a lot of money to hire the ninja that sat in front of him. Now it seems that he thinks that he was fooled into thinking that this ninja was strong.

"Stop your darned grumbling!" Said Zabuza. He then reaches behind his back and grabs the sword. With one fluid motion, he brings it from behind him and swings in at Gato. The blade stops just a centimeter away from his neck.

Gato at this moment was starting to get a little terrified. Only thing he could do at this moment was hope that Zabuza did not push the blade any further. It was then that he noticed that the tye that he is waring suddenly ripped in two. That made him a little bit more afraid of Zabuza.

Zabuza looked at Gato with a board expression. "Next time I will do the assassination my self. And I will be using this." Zabuza then points to the blade that is still a centimeter away from Gato's neck. "My executioners blade.

Even though Gato was not in so much a great place, he still worked up some courage, to look somewhat like he was not being affected my all of this. " Are you sure about that. Because I do not think that you are even worth the money I paid you. So I doubt that you will be able to even get close to the bridge builder. It seems that the enemy ninja that he hired to protect him are really good. Considering that they took out two of your henchmen."

Zabuza looked at Gato with a half glare. He did not feel like putting more of an attempt into trying to scare Gato at this moment. "Well, we will just see about that wont we."

However Gato was not convinced. "Now because of the so called Demon Brothers, there will be more likely to be a tightened guard around the bridge builder now. That means it will not be easy. Plus since I have not even seen you do anything, I highly doubt that you could even sneak up on them."

Now Zabuza was starting to get pissed at Gato. He always hated it when some one would call him weak. Or in this case, insulted his pride. "Just who do you think you are? Accusing me, Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the Bloody Mist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Nicer Feeling Forest**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side in front of the bridge builder. On Naruto's right was Sasuke, and to his left was Sakura.

The reason being that Sakura is walking beside of Naruto and not Sasuke is that during the months that they had to spend together while doing missions, they finally got to the point to where that they could at least call each other friends. Sakura knew that she would have to spend a lot of time around Naruto, now that they are on the same team. So she decided to follow Sasuke's lead and try to become Naruto's friend too. Now that Naruto actually considers her a friend, she is surprisingly a bit more happier than she used to be. Still though from time to time she would get on Naruto's case. But that was when they would be playing around. Or if Naruto really did do something stupid.

Naruto was actually happy that his female teammate decided to stop annoying him. It was getting to the point to where Naruto was not going to be able to restrain himself the next time that Sakura was to hit him or something. But now that she has earned his respect, he can put up with her a little bit more now. But in any case, now that all three of them are friends, their team work is considered the best out of all of the rookie 9. Even some of the Chunin squads do not have as good as team work as they do.

Kakashi was walking beside Tazuna while looking in front of him at his students. He could not be more proud of them than he is right now. Not only did they defeat Chunin level ninja by themselves, but their team work was amazing. He was glad that he actually started to come to the missions that they had, and the training sessions, earlier than he normally would. If it weren't for the chakra exercises that he put his team through, he guessed that they would not have been able to beat the Demon Brothers. But now he did not have to worry about them.

As of right now, Kakashi figured that his team is at least Chunin level now. All of three of his students can walk up trees and also on water with no problem what so ever. Although he did get Naruto to help him teach the other two. Since he already knew how to do them. But Naruto did not complain. He seemed happy to be able to teach his friends a few things or two. But Kakashi was still amazed how far his team has come. Kakashi was then pulled out of his mussing from the conversation that was happening in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke? Are you sure that you are alright?" Asked Naruto. He saw when Sasuke went down from the hit that one of the Demon Brothers gave him. He had to admit, it did look like it hurt a little. "I mean, the enemy ninja did hit you right on the temple."

Absentmindedly Sasuke brought his hand up and rubbed the spot where the ninja hit him. He then looked at Naruto. "Yea dobe, I am fine. Just have a little head ache, nothing to really worry about."

It was then that Sakura remembered something. She reached into her bag, that was placed on her side, and pulled out a little tube. Inside of the tube was a certain amount of pills. She takes one out and walks over to Sasuke and hands it to him. "Hey Sasuke. I have some pills right here that will take away some of the pain."

Sasuke looks at Sakura and nods his head in a way of thanking her. He takes the pill that is in her hand and puts it in his mouth. He then swallows it.

Sakura smiles at the gratitude and walks back to the side that she was walking on before.

Tazuna watched the whole thing, and was a little bit surprised at how they acted around each other. Looking over at his Jounin body guard he asked. "Hey, were they always this close?"

Kakashi looked at Tazuna with an eye smile. "As of matter of fact, no they weren't. All three of them used to hate each other. Sasuke hated Sakura because she would always try to get him to go on a date with her."

"So she was a fan girl. Right?" said Tazuna

"Correct. But now since the boys and me kinda beat the fan girl out of her, with hard training, she was able to be friends with Sasuke.

Now before, Sasuke hated Naruto because Sasuke believed that he was above every one else, and that he deserved anything and everything since he is the last of his clan. But from what they both have told me, they had a little talk and things turned out for the better for the both of them." Said Kakashi.

"Really?" was the only thing that Tazuna was able to say right now. But before he could ask a question, Kakashi continued his little story.

"Now Naruto on the other hand, not hated, but really did not like neither Sasuke or Sakura. The reason he did not like Sasuke is the same reason I told you before."

Tazuna only nodded his head at this. He let Kakashi continue.

"The reason that Naruto did not like Sakura all that much was because she would always pick on him when ever the chance came. Or when Sasuke was around. She would then pick on Naruto in hopes that Sasuke would see what she did and then she thought that he might go out with her. But that all stopped when Naruto had a few words with her. They did not tell me much but from what I know Naruto humiliated Sakura during the Academy."

Tazuna was surprised at hearing this. Even though Naruto can be a loud mouth, he did not expect the young blonde to be a person who would even think of humiliating some one in public. Or even in private. (Tazuna did not know that Naruto was a prankster before he became a ninja.)

How ever both Tazuna and Kakashi was brough out of their conversation with each other by the sound of Naruto talking back to them. "Hey Kakashi Sensei. How long until we reach the ocean?"

"We still have maybe another two hours Naruto. But don't worry, we will get their soon." replied Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two Hours and Thirty Minutes Later. On the Ship to the Land of the Waves.**

The four ninja's and the bridge builder were sitting on top of the deck of the ship that was taking them to the Land of the Waves. Even though they were miles away from shore, that did not mean that they could see. Because right now the whole entire place that they were currently at was covered in extremely dense fog.

"This is quite some fog don't you guys think? I can't even see ahead twenty feet." said Sakura while she was looking out trying to see if she could see anything other than fog.

"In just a moment you will be able to see the bridge that we have been building for the past few months." said Tazuna, as they were nearing the Land of the Waves.

It took another few minutes but then suddenly every one could see a massive structure coming out of the fog. It what seemed over a hundred feet above the waters surface. It was then that every body clearly saw the massive bridge before them.

However it looked like it was only three quarters of the way completed. You could barely see some of the people working on the bridge as they went by.

"Wow. This is the biggest bridge that I have ever seen." said an amazed Naruto.

But for Kakashi, now seemed like the right time to find out some more about the mission. "Mr. Tazuna." Kakashi waited until he got the bridge builders attention. When he did he continued. "There is something that I want to ask you before we get to the pier on the other side. I need to know why were the Demon Brothers after you."

Having no other choice, Tazuna started talking. "The truth is, I am actually being targeted by a powerful man."

Kakashi's interest being some what picked he asks. "Who is this powerful man you speak of?"

Tazuna looked at the group around him. "You guys have more than likely have heard of his name before." He stops for a dramatic affect. "He is a shipping magnate by the name of Gato."

At hearing this Kakashi was surprised. Of course he had heard the name before but he was not expecting that said man would be ruining a village. "What? You mean that the guy who owns the Gato Company is the man who is ruining your village? He is one of the richest men in entire world."

Tazuna looks at Kakashi with a serious face. "Yes, the very same. On the surface, he is the owner of his own shipping company. But if you was to look underneath, you would see that he is into drug-trafficking and all kinds of deals in contraband and using gangs and ninja to do his dirty work. Moreover, he runs the most despicable business, while taking over nations and other enterprises without a thought in the world. The only thing that makes him happy is when he gets more money."

All four of the ninja was listening carefully at what Tazuna was saying. But this was the first time that Kakashi has ever heard that Gato and his company has ever done something like this. But instead of asking the question, Kakashi decided to keep on listening to Tazuna.

"It was probably about a year ago now when that disgusting man first set his eyes on the Land of the Waves. He used all his back water scams to work his way into our country, and before any of us could do anything, he had taken complete control of our island's maritime transportation and shipping lanes."

Tazuna was about to continue but was interrupted by Naruto. "Well do not worry Mr. Tazuna. Because well will help you get your country back from this weasel." Both his teammates agreed along with their Sensei.

It seemed that Tazuna did not have to worry, now that he knew that the ninja were still going to protect him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One Hour Later**

The four ninja's and Taszuna had finally gotten off the boat and are now on the way. It seemed that it will take another thirty minutes before they even get to Tazuna's house.

They were about ten minutes away from the house when Kakashi suddenly yelled "Every body get down!" every one hit the deck as a giant sword passed just a few inches above their head.

The sword kept flying until it embedded itself into a tree. It was then that a figure appeared and stood on the hilt of the sword. Kakashi looked up and noticed who it was.

The person on the sword was, Zabuza Momochi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that is all for this chapter. **

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there every one. It is me again, with a new chapter.**

**NOW LET US BEGIN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, well. What do we have here? Is it me, or is that Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist?" said Kakahi while looking up at the man who is standing on the hilt of a sword that is embedded into the tree.

All of team seven looked up into the tree and saw Zabuza. Although none of them had never seen him before, they have herd of him. It kinda helps when their Sensei would some times make them read the Bingo Book. So that they would know what to some what expect when ever they were to go out on some dangerous missions in the future.

'So this is the so called Demon of the Hidden Mist.' though Naruto. 'Really, I do not see what is so special about him. The only thing going for him that huge sword.'

Sasuke was thinking along the same line as Naruto is. But Sakura on the other hand was thinking a little bit differently. 'I know that we have improved a lot since we first graduated, but I do not think that we can take on a guy like this. Sure Kakashi Sensei will be alright and maybe Naruto, but what about me and Sasuke, We are not as strong as they are.'

Naruto starts to walk towards Zabuza. He knew that he would be able to take him. With how far his training has taken him, this should be a piece of cake. But right before he reached him, his Sensei stops him.

"Stop Naruto." Said Kakashi.

Wondering why his Sensei stopped him he asks. "Kakashi Sensei?"

"He is on a totally different level than the Demon Brothers that you defeated a while back. Naruto, even though I know that you are strong and could probably take him on your own. But he is a Jounin level ninja. So just on the safe side, let me fight him."

Naruto looked up and his Sensei. He knew what Kakashi said is true but he still wanted to fight him. But seeing that his Sensei would not budge on the matter he decides to stand back with his team.

While all this was going on Zabuza was still standing on the hilt of his sword that was in the tree. He looked at the people in front of him. One he recognized as the famous Kakashi. While he did not know any of his students. He then saw that the object that his job required him to kill. The bridge builder.

"So you are Kakshi. The one who wields the Sharingan eye." said Zabuza.

However it was no surprise to any one on team seven. Since he already showed it to them a while back.

"It is to bad but you are going to have to hand over the bridge builder that is standing behind you." said Zabuza.

While Tazuna was starting to get a little bit nervous now. He was kinda hoping that he would have been able to get to his house before any of this type of stuff could happen. But it seemed that today was not his lucky day.

Kakashi starts to pull up his headband and reveals the Sharingan eye to every one. "Now Team seven! Get into the Majin battle formation that I taught you! Protect Mr. Tazuna!"

His students without a second thought moved into their positions. Tazuna was in the middle while Sakura was on his right. Sasuke was directly in front of him. And Naruto to his left. All three of them brought our their kunai knifes and got into a defensive position.

"Well now. I never expected to see the famous Sharingan so soon. This is an honor." said a some what amazed Zabuza.

"So you know of the Sharingan? To say the least, I am a little bit surprised that you would even know it." Said Kakashi. His voice had the tone of making fun of some one.

"Of course I know what it is." Zabuza said, a bit peeved now. "What is more frightening that an eye such as that can assess any opponent's techniques and copy then to the smallest of gestures."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a thick fog came out of now where. The fog was so dense that you could only see a few feet in front of you.

But however being Zabuza he had to continue his little rant. "When I was in the Anbu Black Ops back when I was a fellow ninja of the Hidden Mist, We had a Bingo Book that had your information on it. In it was an order to kill you as soon as we saw you. Another thing that it said is that you are the man who has copied over a thousand different jutsu's."

"Well I am not all that surprised that you had all that information on me. Since it is mostly common knowledge by now." said Kakashi not wanting to think that his opponent has some how out done him.

Grumbling about just being insulted, he then gets serious. "Enough talking. I need to kill the bridge builder, so that my employer will pay me" He notices that Kakashi is still in between him and his target. "So Kakashi, it seem that I will have to defeat you first. So be it."

Zabuza then jumps into the air and pulls out his sword. He lands on the ground and stands right in front of Kakshi. Which also happens to be on top of the lake that was behind him.

"Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu." And just like that he vanished into the mist that surrounded them all.

Every one tensed up when they saw him vanish like water vapor on a hot summer day. All of Team Seven keep their guard up as high as they could make them. They did not want their client killed on their first C Ranked Mission. Although they did not want him killed either way. It was then that every one heard Zabuza's voice echoing though the mist.

"Eight points in all. The larynx, the spine, the liver, the lungs. The jugular and the subclavian veins. The kidney, and the heart. Now then, which one of these should I kill you with?"

It was then that Naruto got an idea. 'Wait a minute. If the mist that he is conjuring up made up of chakra, then I should be able to cancel it out by unleashing some of my own chakra.'

All of a sudden every one could feel a massive amounts of chakra being released. Every one looked at Naruto and saw that he canceled the mist jutsu. Now that the mist was gone they would be able to spot Zabuza more easily now.

However those thoughts died as soon as Zabuza suddenly appeared inside of the defensive formation Naruto and his team made.

"Its over." Zabuza brings his sword down and aims it for Tazuna's head.

Naruto saw that the blade was heading for Tazuna's head. He turned and fast as he could and threw a punch as hard as he could and hits Zabuza right in his temple.

Zabuza was not expecting the sudden pain that came from his head. The pain it self was enough to knock off the direction his sword was making. With a solid thud, his sword hit the ground. Zabuza looked to his right and saw a blurred fist that was out stretched from the blonde kid.

He noticed that it made Zabuza's eyes to be unfocused, and that was all the opening that he needed.

Naruto noticed that Zabuza let go of his sword and brought both of his hands up to his head. Seeing that nothing was blocking his point of object, he brings his leg up and kicks. Naruto's foot makes direct contact with the bottom of Zabuza's chin.

The force of the kick sent Zabuza flying backwards, and straight towards Kakashi. Understanding what Naruto is doing, Kakashi brings out his kunai knife and readies him self. Right as Zabuza passes by him, he takes his kunai knife and slashes Zabuza's neck. However it was not a deep cut, due to the fact that he was not close enough to make it deep.

But Zabuza keep going until he hit a tree. With his head hitting first. The force he hit the tree with was enough to knock him out for a few seconds. But when he woke up he noticed that Kakashi and his students were walking towards him. Not willing to give up, he gets back on his feet and prepares to fight. But as soon as he stands two needles were thrown into his neck. Zabuza then falls to the ground motionless.

Up in the trees every one could hear a soft laughter. They all look up and notice one of the Hidden Mists Tracker Ninja standing on a tree limb. All of them presumed that he was the one who threw the two needles into Zabuza's neck.

"Well I guess that this was his last battle." The mysterious ninja then jumps down from the branch and walks over to Zabuza. He then puts two fingers on Zabuza's neck and checks for a pulse. "There is no pulse. He is dead."

The masked ninja then looks at Naruto and Kakashi and bows his head. "I want to thank the both of you. I have been tracking Zabuza ever since he left the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"By the looks of that mask you are wearing, I presume that you are a Tracker Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Said Kakashi.

"Impressive. It seems that you are very knowledgeable." said the masked ninja. "It is true, I am a member of the Hidden Mist Village's Tracking Unit. It is my job to hunt down and kill rogue ninja's."

The masked ninja then jumped down and walked over to Zabuza's body. He bends down and puts Zabuza's arm around him and hoists him up onto his shoulders.

When Naruto saw this something did not add up. Why was the tracker ninja taking Zabuza's body away, when he should be burning it right when he landed next to it.

It was then that Naruto realized something. This ninja must be Zabuza's partner or something. Because every ninja knows that when they kill a rogue ninja, they are to burn the body right then and there. They do this to make sure that no one can take the body and learn anything from it.

"Now that your battle is over, I will take the body and dispose of it." said the masked ninja. But right before he makes the hand signs to teleport away, Naruto stops him by grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to dispose of the body as soon as you have it. Why are you taking the body away?" Questioned Naruto

It was then that Kakashi knew what his student was doing. Why did he himself not think about it sooner.

However the masked ninja started to sweat a little. He was not expecting this to happen. And now that this kid had his hand, he was not able to teleport out of there. But he could not let them know that he worked for Zabuza. "I am taking the body away from here so that you kids will not have to see a person being burned." He said, hoping that since they were still kids, they would not want to see something like that.

"It's all right on our accounts. We have already seen people die before. So this is not all that different." said Naruto. He knew now that this ninja did work for Zabuza. But he needed to expose him. " So are you going to do it or am I"?

When the tracker ninja did not answer him Naruto decided to burn Zabuza's body himself. But right when he reached for the body, the masked ninja dropped Zabuza's body and swung at Naruto. However Naruto anticipated the attack and ducked under it.

Know that the enemy ninja threw the first punch, Naruto decided to take action. With as much force as he could, Naruto brings up his foot and kicks the masked ninja in the stomach. The force pushes him back and he lands against the same tree that Zabuza had hit earlier. Not wasting any time, Naruto takes two kunai knifes that is in his hand, and throws them at the masked ninja.

The masked ninja saw at the last second the kunai knifes heading straight for him. However, he was only to move out of the way just enough for one of the knives to hit him in the hand. But from the knife that was thrown, it had enough power to drive into the tree far enough to where he could not escape.

The ninja new he had to distract the others to get away from here and get Zabuza some help before he actually does die. So with his free hand he goes into his side pouch and brings out only one needle. With as much force as he could use, he threw it. However it was not aimed for Naruto. It was aimed at some one else.

Sasuke kept on watching Naruto as he was talking to the masked ninja. However when Naruto said things that made the masked ninja to sweat. He was surprised. He did not occur to him that this masked ninja could be a fake. But now that Naruto pointed it out, it was obvious.

Sasuke noticed that the ninja went into his pouch and brought out a single senbone. He suspected that the masked ninja was going to throw it at Naruto in a last attempt effort before he died. However he was not expecting it to heads toward him. The speed of it was too fast for him to get out of the way. But as soon as he saw the needle it was gone. However he could feel pain coming from within his chest, and his back.

When he looked down at his chest he could see a little hole going into his skin. It was then that he noticed blood running down his front shirt and something wet running down his back. While he was looking down at his chest every thing seemed to go into slow motion. All the sounds were muffled. In the distance he could hear Sakura yelling his name. But could not tell why she was yelling.

It was then that he noticed that he could not keep himself up any longer. For some reason his legs just decided to give way. He felt the ground when he hit but it seemed that it was softer than he remembered. But it did not matter to him. He felt tired and wanted to sleep. So he closed his eyes so that he could get some sleep.

Sakura saw the whole thing happen. When she saw that the needle went straight for Sasuke, she ran for him. "Sasuke watch out!" but she did not make it in time. She saw the the needle went into Sasuke and penetrated his heart and went through his back.

When she saw him fall, she ran to him and held him. "Sasuke please open your eyes! You can not die here! Sasuke!"

The masked ninja saw that his little distraction worked. He brought up his other hand and grabbed the kunai than held his other hand. However he was not expecting the other kunai that flew towards him. The kunai went into his free hand and embedded it self into the tree. He could no longer escape from here. He looked up and noticed that the blonde kid was facing him but had his head towards the ground.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Naruto asked slowly.

"I do. I just killed one of your teammates." He then noticed that Naruto was shaking a little bit. "Let me guess. This is the first time you have seen a friend die in battle, isn't it."

"Shut up." said Naruto

"Everyone will one day die. Each day there are ninja facing ninja. Even though you do not wish it, one day your friends will die." said the masked ninja critically.

"I told you to shut up!" It was then that Naruto looked up at the ninja with blood red eyes with slits down the middle of them. His face seemed to be more feral and his fingernails turned into claws while his teeth seemed to be sharper and longer. Even the whisker marks on his cheeks seemed to even get more darker and pronounced.

Every one there stood frozen by the enormous chakra that suddenly appeared. Both Sakura and Tazuna fell to the ground just from the pressure that it was giving off. While Kakashi looked at Naruto with worry. If the seal that is keeping the Kyuubi sealed away breaks, all of them will more than likely die.

The masked ninja looks at Naruto with fear. This much killing intent is too much for him to handle. It was then that he notices that the blonde haired kid starts to walk towards him. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"**I'm gonna to kill you!"** Naruto then brings up his right hand and starts to mold his chakra into it. Once the chakra is in his hand he starts to spin it at a speed that is so fast that it looks like the ball of chakra is solid. However, unlike the last time he used the Rasengun it is not blue, this time its pure red. Once the jutsu is completed he runs at the masked ninja. As hard as he could force his arm, he slams the Rasengun into the ninja's heart.

He kept pushing his hand all the way through the masked ninja's heart and kept going. He finally stopped when he noticed that his hand had gone all the way through the tree. So with a tug, he brings his arm back through the tree and out of the ninja's body. But to make sure that the ninja was dead, he takes one of the kunai's that held the guys hands to the tree, and slashes his throat. After that, he knew that the ninja was dead. And his facial features turned back to normal.

When Kakashi saw that Naurto let go of the Kyuubi's chakra he sighed in relief. He was also proud of the fact that Naruto killed the enemy ninja. But right now was not a time to relax. He could not help but feel horrible. This was his first team that he ever had, and now on their first C Ranked Mission, one of his students died. However it was then that Naruto brought Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Kakashi Sensei. Could you see if Zabuza is really dead? Now that we know that this guy was working for him, he might still be alive." said Naruto with no emotion in his voice at all.

Kakashi walks over to Zabuza's body and checks to see if there is any sign of life. He feels one of the many arteries. After a few seconds he notices that there is a very faint heart beat. "It seems that you are right Naruto. Zabuza is still alive. But not for long." Kakashi then takes out a Kunai and slashes Zabuza's throat.

After that both he and Naruto walk over to where Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were at.

When they arrived they saw that Sakura was leaning over Sasuke's body crying. She was pleading with him to wake up and stop pretending. While Tazuna sat beside her, letting her know that she is not alone. But when she saw her Sensei and teammate walk up to them she spoke.

"Please Kakashi Sensei! Will you please get Sasuke to stop joking! This is not funny any more!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Kakashi bends down and puts two fingers on top of one of Sasuke's arteries. He held it there for a few seconds, but he could not feel a heartbeat. With a heavy sad sigh, Kakashi looks up at Sakura.

"I am sorry Sakura. But Sasuke has passed on."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey there everybody! It is me again with another chapter. Hope you all will enjoy.**

**But remember to review. So that I will know that if all of you are liking the story so far. Because other wise, how will I know to make it better.  
**

**NOW LET US BEGIN.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sakura heard what her Sensei said she froze. Her brain could not comprehend on what he had just said. She looks up at him and asks. "Kakashi Sensei? Sasuke is not dead right? He is just knocked out or something. Yea that has to be it. There is no way that my Sasuke-kun would die so easily."

Although while she was talking, Kakashi could still hear the nervousness in her voice. He also noticed that she called him 'My Sasuke-kun'. In a way he was not surprised that she reverted back to her fan girl ways in a situation like this. But he had to make her realize that Sasuke is dead. "Sakura. I know that this is not easy. But, I am afraid that Sasuke is dead. The needle went though his heart. There is no way he could have survived it."

But in the state that Sakura is in right now, she did not want to believe him. "Sensei, stop lying to me! I know that Sasuke-kun is not dead! All he is doing right now is just resting so that he can fight any more enemy ninjas that come along."

All of a sudden the side of Sakura face started to hurt. She looked up expecting to see her sensei but instead she found Naruto standing in front of her. Naruto had just slapped her across the face. She could not believe that he had just done that.

When Naruto started to hear that Sakura was not admitting that Sasuke was dead he knew that she was in denile. And in the state that she is in right now, he knew that if he did not do something things would only get worse for her. So he did the only thing that he could think of. So he walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Doing the act is one of the things that he hated most. He did not like to hit girls when it was unnecessary.

Sakura just kept looking at Naruto in shock. But she finally was able to form some words. "Naruto, why did you just hit me!?"

Naruto just looked at Sakura with a sad face. "Because Sakura, it was the only thing that I could think of that would snap you out of the trance you put yourself in."

"But I did not put my self into any trance! Sasuke-kun is still alive, I just know it!" she yelled with some hope in her voice. She did not want Sasuke to die this early. She still had not gone on a date with him yet. Or marry him. Or for that matter, have a family wit him. (Yes, she still loves him.)

"Sakura listen to me. Sasuke is dead. I can not sense any of his Chakra that is in his body moving. And the only time that ever happens is when that person dies. So listen Sakura. You have to accept that Sasuke died, other wise things will only get harder for you later on." said Naruto.

"Naruto, how can you even say that!? Sasuke-kun was your friend, and now you are just going to give up on him with out even trying!" said Sakura

Kakashi just kept listening to his students going back and forth. Each one having their own thoughts about this argument. But, all he could do was just feel horrible. He just watched as his student get penetrated by the needle and was unable to do anything. All he could do was watch as it all happened before his eyes. And since he had his Sharengun out, the image of his student dying was burned into his brain. He would no longer be able to forget the events that had happened here today.

Tazuna watched at what happened with shock. It was still hard to believe that a kid had just died right in front of him. And in a way, protect him. If it was not for him, and lying about the escort mission that he paid for at the beginning of this whole thing, then the kid ninja would not have died. If it was not for him, a kid would still be alive. All he could think of now is that he wished he could go back in time and just paid for a higher rating mission. So that way there would have been a higher ranking ninja that had more experience, that could protect him, than these kids.

Naruto just looked down at Sakura with a frown on his face. She was so far into denial that she would not listen to any type of reason. So with a heavy sigh, he does a judo chop to the back of her head, and knocks her out. If only he knew of the consequences of that action would cause him in the future.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a little bit of surprise. "Naruto, why did you just knock Sakura out?"

"Because, she would only keep going on that Sasuke is alive. But he is not. I watched at that needle go though his heart. I just cant believe that I was not able to do any thing about it." said Naruto with little emotion on his face.

Kakashi saw that Naruto was showing very little emotion in this type of situation. Usually a kid his age would have a mental break down when they would see one of their friends die right in front om them. Which basically happen to Sakura. So he decided to find out why. "Naruto, how come you are showing very little emotion, if not any at all right now? Because in my experience, when some one would see their friends die right in font them, they would go in to a mental break down. Like Sakura did."

Naruto knew that his sensei would be able to tell that he was showing little emotion right about now. But since that Tazuna was here, he had to think of a way to explain it but with out revealing it. "In a way it is very simple Sensei. A friend of mine would stop all of the negative emotions that I would normally receive in something like this."

Kakshi was a bit surprised. Of course he got what Naruto was saying right off the bat. But he did not expect the Kyuubi would stop all negative emotion that Naruto would receive. "Has he done this before?"

Naruto looks at Kakashi and nods his head. "Yea. The first time he deleted the negative emotions was when I had killed Mizuki. You see, I still have negative emotion. But my friend would only delete the emotion of the experience. But after a while he will slowly open those emotions back up. But by the time that he does, I would already be to a point to where it would not bother me as much as it would a normal person."

Kakashi just looked at Naruto with his eye wide. (He had already brought his head band back down and over his other eye.) But the only thing he was able to do was just nod his head.

But now that he had come back to his senses, he needed to think of what he and his team are going to do now. After about a couple of minutes, he knew what he has to do. "Mr. Tazuna." he said getting the mans attention. When he sees that he has it he continues. "I am sorry to say this but, I have to take my team back to Konoha."

Tazuna looked at Kakashi in shock. Was theses people really going to leave him and his village under the rule of Gato. "Why are you leaving? Are you just going to leave and condemn a whole village?"

"No I am not. But the thing is is that I need to get my team back to the village. We also have to take Sasuke back. We are not going to leave him here, when we could take him home and give him a proper funeral." said Kakashi.

"But what about the bridge and the villagers." said a panicked bridge builder.

"Do not worry. Once we get back to the village, we will send more ninjas to help you that are more than able to handle some one like Gato. And don't worry. We are not going to charge extra for this." said Kakashi.

When Kakashi said that they would send better ninjas to help them, Tazuna started to get a little bit nervous. He and the village would not be able to afford any type of help like that. But when he heard that he will that charge anything extra he was a little bit happy about that but still was worried about his village. "How long will it take to get the other ninjas here?"

"Since they will be traveling by themselves, and not escorting any one, they will probably take about two days. But it will be four before they will get here, since we still have to get there to tell them."said Kakashi.

With a heavy sigh Tazuna agrees. "Alright. I understand why you have to go back, and I thank you that you will be sending reinforcements. I guess now I will head for my house." With that said, he turns around and heads for his house and explain to his daughter of these recent events. But he stops and turns around. "Before I go, I just want to thank you for all that you have done for me."

Kakashi could only form a sad smile at that. In all truth, it was Mr. Tazuna's fault that his student is now dead, but there is nothing about it that he can do now. So the only thing for him to do now is to try and be polite. "There is nothing to say thank you for Mr. Tazuna. We are ninja. This is what he do."

Tazuna only nods and turns to head for his house. Unknowingly to Tazuna though, Kakashi had made a Shadow Clone to follow him. To make sure that he would arrive to his house safe and sound.

Kakashi sighs and looks down at the two of his students that were knocked out. After this it was hard for him to even decide if he wanted to even be a Sensei any more. Not after all that has happened to him now. Kakashi shook his head, this was not the time to think about stuff like this. Right now he had to get his students back to the village. He looks down at Naruto and sees that he has already picked up Sakura and carried her bridle stile.

With another sight Kakashi bend down and picked up Sasuke. He then looked at Naruto. "Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yea Sensei. Lets get back to the village and give Sasuke a funeral that he deserves."

With that, they both took off into the woods heading for the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yea, I know that this is a short chapter. Sorry about that. But still I hoped that you Enjoyed it. **

**And now you all know that Sasuke is indeed dead. I am sorry for all of the Sasuke fans out there but in my story he dies. . **

**So know that you have finished this chapter, go and review it.**

**Other wise, how will I know if you all are enjoying what I am writing.**

**Also do not forget to leave any suggestions. You never know, if I like the idea, I might put it into the story.**

**So go and review. . . **

**Why are you still reading this. You are supposed to be reviewing this chapter.**

**See ya next time.**


End file.
